More Then Just A Competition
by Christina-N-Missy
Summary: What happens when two best friends win a competiton to spend a week with the WWE and John Cena and Dave Batista, will it become more then just a competition?Featuring : John Cena, Dave Batista, Trish, Randy, Chris Jericho and many more.FINISHED...........
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was written by two friends my self ( MISSY ) and Christina it took us three months to write this and was our first fic we have every written so we hope you enjoy it.**

**What happens when two best friends win a competition of a life time, and what happens when they get to spend a whole week with two of the hottest men in the business.**

**Will the it be more then a competition or will or will the competition spring into sum thing more.**

**CHAPTER ONE **

**"Oh my god, oh my god Christina!" Missy started calling from outside, as Christina made her way to the front door to see what was wrong.**

**"What's wrong?" asked Christina.**

**"Oh my fucking god! I won the competition!" replied Missy. Christina gave her a puzzled look. "Oh my god, u idiot! I won that trip to America! The 1 where we spend a week with the WWE champions and go see them fight!"**

**Christina just looked at Missy with a shocked look on her face. They have never won anything in there lives before, and to win this competition was truly the best. Christina reached out to hug Missy as they both started jumping up and down in excitement.**

**"We have to pack! Oh my god, yay! I get to spend a week with John Cena! God how i love that man!" screamed Christina. Missy laughed. "Well I love Dave Batista!" she said. They both giggled as they went inside to get packing**.:

**Then Missy thought to herself, "Hang on we have a day before our flight how bout we go shopping for some sexy new outfits." "Good idea!" Christina said. "Let's go!".**

**When they got to the shopping centre, the first place they went into was Supre, followed by Bras N Things.**

**After they finished shopping they went to grab something to eat, still excited from the letter they had received not long ago.**

**"Missy, I'm worried! What if we crash on the way?" said Christina. Missy rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid girl!" she said. Christina gave her a greasy. Missy giggled as they kept on walking through the centre.**

**They returned home and started to pack so they were ready for tomorrow. There plane was scheduled to leave at 9am in the morning.**

**They packed enough clothes to last them a year, but they didn't care! They were way to excited!**:

**They wanted to look good, as they would be spending a week with two of WWE's sexiest men.**

**When they finally finished packing, they went downstairs to watch RAW. Dave Batista was first up to talk about his win at Vengeance against HHH. "Oh my god, AWWWW! My poor baby! I swear im gonna hurt that wank HHH!" yelled Missy. Christina laughed. "Im sure you will do just that! The poor man looks hurt!" she said. Even though they were both 24, immaturity was still in them at times. After Batista's segment, Missy was all lovey dovey. "God dammit! I wanna see John!" yelled Christina. On the word John, "The Time is Now" hit the arena. "OH MY GOD MY BABY!" cried Christina.**

**"I still can't believe that tomorrow we will be right there spending a week with these two men!". Christina did not move her eyes off the TV screen as John Cena entered the ring. "Hello, Christina?" Missy said as Christina's eyes were still glued to the TV.**

**Missy rolled her eyes. She got up and walked over to Christina. She clicked her fingers in front of her face. "HEEELLLOOOOOO!" she screamed. Christina blinked. "What the fuck Missy! Cant you see John is on! What do you want?" she snapped**

**"Your going to see John for a whole week, you will even be able to touch him and even kiss him! So can you take your eyes off the TV screen for a minute?" Missy said. "I wonder what you face would look like when your actually standing in front of him, are you just gonna stand there staring at him like you're doing now?" Missy asked, with her hands on her hips and a grin on her face.**

**"Like your gonna do any better! Ummm, oh umm hi D-Dave!" mimiked Christina. Missy frowned. "You know, I don't think that matters! As long as we get them to ourselves for a week everything will be just fine!" she said. Christina just nodded and got caught in John once agian. When the commercial break was on, Missy went over to the kitchen and got Tim-Tams. "I wonder if they have these over there.." said Christina. "We will just have to wait and see" replied Missy.**

**Christina giggled as she yawned. "I think I'm gonna head off to bed, we have a busy morning tomorrow." Missy nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, better get somm sleep, I don't want to be all tired and yucky when we meet the wrestlers tommorrow, I want to look good". Missy ate the last bit of her tim-tam before heading upstairs to bed.**


	2. Chapter 3

**"Hey dawg." John said, as he approched the larger man. "Hey John!" Dave said, as he sat down on the bench in his locker room while going through his duffle bag. John sat on the couch in the middle of the locker room. "Hey did you hear, two girls won that competition to spend a week with us?" John asked. Dave lifted his head to face John. "Yeah, I heard. They arrive tommorrow night, they are 24 years**

**of age. I can't wait to meet them, this week should be very interesting.".**

**"Yeah, I'm excited to homie!" John stood up and headed for the door. "Where you off to?" asked Dave. "We need sleep dude, they arrive early and we have to greet them, you go to bed to" said John.**

**"John!" Dave said. "We have heaps of time, they arrive tomorrow night, and plus Vince is organizing someone to pick them up!". John shut the door and walked back over to the couch "Oh yeah, I forgot about the time difference.". Dave just looked at him and laughed.**

**"Shut up man!" said John. Dave stuck his tongue out at him. John took a pillow off the couch and threw it at his head.**

**John grinned as he headed for the door. "Hey, I'm gonna get going, I have to meet up with Randy, he wants to go out tonight. Do you wanna came with us?" asked John.**

**"Yeah, sure man" said Dave. they both headed off to the bar and met up with Randy. "Guys, I'm over here!" shouted Randy. They walked over to him. "Yo yo yo! THE CHAMP IS HERE!" said John with a smirk. The others rolled there eyes. "Hey man." said Dave.**

**"So I hear two chicks won that competition! You guys excited?" asked Randy.**

**"Fuck yeh! It's gonna be alot of fun! I'm hopin the one that likes me is hot!" said John. They all chukled. "Mine will be for sure!" said Dave**:

**"I would laugh if both of them where not hot"**

**Randy said, as he grinned at both of his best friends. Dave and John just looked at eachother. "Well I'm sure we would still have a good time." Dave said.**

**"Yeah, they are still huge fans of ours." said John. "Yeah, let's just wait and see what happens." he said. They nodded and kept drinking.**

**The alarm started ringing. Missy turned her head to turn it off and looked at the time, 7:00am. She got up and went into Christina's room to wake her up but she was already in the shower. Missy opened the bathroom door "Your up early!" Missy said. "I know, I'm just to excited and I want to make myself look as good as possible." Christina screamed over the running hot water.**

**"I'm gonna make a start too!" she said. "What are you wearing?" asked Christina. Missy paused for a second. "I think I'll go with the short denim mini and a pink tight boob-tube." she said. "What about you?" "I'm goin with the short armi mini and tight pink halter." replied Christina.**

**"Hang on, I think I might change to my denim jeans and a black tight tube and my black boots."**

**"I think you should stick to the mini, to show off your legs" Christina giggled.**

**"Hmm, true! I'll stick with it! Oh my god, those army boots you got are gonna look hot with the outfit!"**

**said Missy**

**"I know!" I so can't wait to see what the guys are gonna be wearing!" replied Christina.**

**"Dave would most likely be in a suit!" said Missy while drooling! Christina turned off the water and took her towel. "John will be in his usual...3/4's and jersey..but I love it that way! Hmmm, I'm so gonna wear my RUCK FULES hat!" she said as she stepped out of the shower. Missy was in the other room getting ready.**

**It was now 8:30 and the girls were both ready and still very excited as they opended the door to the taxi. "Oh my god Christina, I still can't believe this is happening." " I know, in a few hours we will be in Boston Massachusetts where a week spent with two of the sexiest men begins!" added Christina.**

**They got into the taxi and drove off to the airport. It was 1 in the afternoon in Boston. John and Dave were thinking about the girls. "They will be here soon man!" said John. "I feel wierd! I think something is gonna happen!" said Dave. John shrugged his shoulders. "What room are they gonna stay in?" asked John. "Well, me and you can share a room and they can share a room. This crap appartment only has 2 rooms...not like we will be round here much anyways." replied Dave. John had a look of total confussion on his face. "Okay okay okay okay! There is no way in hell I'm gonna share a bed with another man! That is so not right!" said John. "Grr! Your a stubborn ass! Fine! I'll share with the one that is a fan of mine and you share with yours!" said Dave. John smiled. "Much better! A chick in bed all night! SOUNDS GOOD!" said John, still smirking.**

**"I don't think Vince will allow that." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Randy standing there. "He has a point." said Dave. "Yeah, true." added John.**

**"Well we are leaving tomorrow night to go to the next show and we will all be in hotels, so I think the girls will be sharing a room and us guys will be sharing a room." Randy said.**

**John groaned. "I'm so gonna hate sharing with men! I'll just stay in a room alone!" he said. "Your choice man." said Dave. Randy said nothing, he was to busy pissing himself laughing. "Fuck off dawg!" said John. "Yeah, yeah, in a minute! Your just so stupid!" replied Randy.**

**"I'm stupid? Look who's talking!" snapped John. Randy shut up. Dave just looked at them both. "Okay men, I think It's time we go to our hotels. The girls arrive in like 2 hours and John and I need to look our best." he said. "Yeah man, let's go." said John.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Missy and Christina walked out of the plane as they started to make there way down the ramp and over to where there bags were.**

**"If they lose any of our bags, I swear I'll sue!" said Christina. Missy chuckled. "Lord, don't be so stupid! They won't lose anything! If they do, then I will personally kill the fuckheads running the machine!" she said. Christina couldn't help but burst into laughter. Then they both spotted their bags. "Oh thank god for that!" said Christina. They walked over to the moving ramp and took hold of their bags. "I wonder if John and Dave are here..." said Missy. Christina stood still. "Oh my god, what if they're not?" she said. "I'm sure they will be here! Don't go worrying now, John needs to see you happy woman!" replied Missy. Christina gave her a reassuring smile as they continued to walk.**

**As they where walking, a man dressed in a black suit approached them. "Excuse me ladies, I couldn't help but overhear your coverstation and I just wanted to let you know that Dave and John will not be meeting you here, I will be **

**escorting you to the hotel where you will be given further instructions." Missy and Christina looked at eahother with smiles placed on both their faces.**

**"Told you they weren't coming!" whispered Christina. Missy rolled her eyes. "Shut up woman!" she said. Christina didn't bother opening her mouth. They went outside and got into the big limo waiting for them. "Man, this limo kicks ass!" said Missy. "I love limos!" said Christina. They drove over to the hotel. Dave and John were up in there rooms still getting ready. Dave walked over to his window to look at the hotel driveaway. He saw a limo park in front of the entrance. "Oh fuck! They're here!" he said to himself. He took his swipe card and ran over to John's room. John was still inside. He heard a loud knock on the door. He ran over and flung it open. "They're here!" said Dave nervously. John's eyes widened. "Oh shit! I havn't put my shirt on yet!" said John. "I can see that! Go do it quickly!" he said. John ran into his walk-in closet and took a shirt and put it on.**

**As Missy and Christina stepped out the car, they walked into the hotel with their bags following not too far behind. "Ladies, I can see in your eyes that you are just dieing to meet John and Dave, but before any of that happens you will need to go up to your room where you will be told what will be happening next." said the limo driver. "I believe Vincent Kennedy McMahon has left you both a**

**letter to inform you on what will be happening and when you will meet John and Dave." he added.**

**They both had puzzled looks on their faces. "Ummm, okay then. Thanks for telling us." said Christina with a fake smile on her face. Both the girls really didn't have the patience to wait any longer. They walked up to their room and took the letter which was placed on one of the pillows. "You read it!" demanded Christina. Missy nodded as she walked over to the note and opened it.**

**The letter read: "Congratulations Girls, on winning the major WWE competiton, where you will be spending a week with both John Cena and Dave Batista. You will be meeting John and Dave tonight for dinner as your first night here to celebrate. Marc, your limo driver will be at the hotel to pick you up at 7.30pm so make sure you girls are ready. I will also be making a personal appearance tonight to go over**

**all the details for this week. I hope your hotel is at comfort and you enjoy your stay.**

**Vincent Kennedy Machmahon."**

**"Oh my god, we are gonna meet Vince!" cried Christina. Missy was tongue tied. "I-I I can't believe this! We have to wait until 7:30?" she yelled. Christina burst into laughter. "No you idiot! We are in America now! It's 7:00pm right now! Oh god, we only have 30 minutes to get ready!" she said. They both ran into the bathroom and took quick showers.**

**They both started throwing all the clothes out of there bags to find something to wear. "Hey Christina, what do you think of this low back black dress? Do you think this would be okay for tonight?" asked Missy. "Okay, I think It's gorgeous and Dave will flip once he sees you in it." Christina said. "Yeah, maybe even John." Missy said sticking her tounge out at Christina. Christsina looked over at her with an evil look**

**on her face. "Now you keep away from John! He's mine.!" yelled Christina. Missy just looked at Christina before they both burst out in laughter.**

**"What do you think of this GUCCI halter dress?" asked Christina. Missy stared it down and smiled. "I think it will make John drool!" she said sarcastically. Christina rolled her eyes and went over to her shoes to pick the right points. She ended up choosing pale pink points with a high heel and diamonds on it. Missy chose black points to match her dress. After they got dressed and did their hair and make-up, it was 7:25pm. "5 more minutes!" cried Missy. "I can't believe this is happening."said Christina. They went and sat on the couch while waiting.**

**"Oh my god Christina! I'm so nervous! I can't believe this is happening! Someone pinch me!" said Missy. "OUCH!" Missy screamed "What was that for?" she asked. "You asked for someone to pinch you." Christina giggled. "Do you believe it now?" Christina asked. "Yes, I believe it now." she replied.**

**There was a knock on the door. They both gulped. "Ummm, who is it?" called Missy. Christina's mouth dropped open. "What the fuck! Why ask when we know who it is?" she said. Before Missy could open her mouth to reply, a male voice spoke up. "Umm, it's Marc" said the limo driver. Both of there mouths dropped open. "Grr, how much more do we need to fucking wait!" said Missy. Christina shrugged. They took their handbags and walked out of the room. They went downstairs and got into the limo.**:


	4. Chapter 5

**The limo drive to the restaurant seemed to take forever. Both girls where both extremly norvous. There stomachs were now filled with butterflies.**

**Before they knew it, the limo stopped and Marc walked around to open the door for them. "John there here! The limo just stopped in front of the restaurant." said Dave. "Yeah! You ready for this very interesting week to start?" asked John. "I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be!" Dave said as his mouth dropped. John turned to see what distracted Dave.**:

**John's mouth dropped open at what he saw Dave looking at. Two ladies standing in front of the limo looking very hot. "I'm taking the one in pink!" said John. "Good, cause the sexy lady in the black is mine!" said Dave.**

**The girls were looking mighty fine that night. They walked into the restaurant and looked around. "It's nice." said Misssy. "Yeah, looks nice and cosy." replied Christina. They continued to look around. John and Dave were standing up smiling in there directions. Christina's eyes met with John's as Missy's met with Dave's. They felt the butterflies in there stomachs get worse and there hearts jumping faster than ever. "Oh my god.."said Christina as a tear fell down her cheek. Missy was about to faint. She burst into tears.**

**Christina grabbed Missy's hand. "Okay, clam down! Let's calm down! Don't cry! We don't want to look like idiots." she said. Missy and Christina made there way over to the table where John and Dave were waiting. "Hey Dave you know we're only supposed to spend the week with these girls, as fans and already I see that impossible to do! They are just gorgeous!" said John. "Yes John, I have to agree with you on that one." replied Dave.**

**They arrived at the table. "Well hello ladies!" said John with a big smile on his face. "Congratulations on winning the competition, I hope you enjoy this week." said Dave. "I'm sure we will." said Missy as she hugged Dave. Her heart jumped a few beats as she felt Dave's arms around her shoulders.**

**Christina's heart jumped a few beats too as she went in to hug John, "Man does that man smell good!" Christina said to herself. "This is my friend Missy." Christina said as she went over to greet Dave. "Hi there Missy." John said as he hugged her. Missy was about to faint right there on the spot. Hugging both of her favourite wrestlers who were both gorgeous made her weak in the knees.**

**Missy took her seat while Christina hugged Dave. "Oh my god he was huge!" Christina said in a small whisper as she took her seat in the middle of John and Missy. "So girls, how was your flight over?" Dave asked, with the most sexiest smile.**

**"It was good..but also very tiering!" replied Christina. "Well It's good that you guys made it safely." said John. They both nodded and flashed there smiles.**

**Both Missy and Christina just wanted to melt! There smiles where just gorgeous.**

**"So..you two hungry?" asked John. "Yep, what bout u two?" replied Christina. Dave nodded. "WAITER!" yelled John. The girls giggled after Dave gave him a small nudge. "What?" he said. "You're too loud John!" replied Dave. John went red in the cheeks. The waiter made his way over. They all ordered there meals. "What do you lovely ladies wanna drink?" asked Dave. The girls blushed. "White wine for me thank-you." said Christina. Dave then looked at Missy. "Red for me please!" she replied.**

**Dave kept his gaze on Missy as she lifted her head to see that he was still looking in her direction. "So how long have you been wrestling fans?" John asked, looking over at Christina, as Dave removed his eyes from Missy and waited for Christina's answer.**

**She smiled. "We have been watching since we were both kids!" she said. "Hulkamaniac for life!" she added. John's smile widened. The waiter got back with there food and drinks. Half way through the meals, Missy stood up. They all looked at her puzzled. "Ummm, I need to use the bathroom!" she said. Christina reached out for her drink and took a sip. "Come with me Christina!" said Missy. Christina sighed as she got up from her seat. "Excuse us.." she said. The men nodded as they walked off.**

**They walked into the ladies room. "What's wrong Missy?" asked Christina concerned. "Nothing, I just needed to take a small breather. I still can't believe all this is happening." she said. Christina was in total agreement with her. "So you good to go back out there?" asked Christina. Missy nodded as she followed Christina out the door.**

**"Man these girls are goregous." John said. "Yes they are! They are very beautiful." Dave said. "Hey man, do you think we should do something after we finish dinner? Maybe take the girls at around town?" said John. "Yeah I think that's a great idea. Let's ask the girls what they think when they get back."**

**"Here they come!" whispered John. "We are back guys." declared Christina as they both took there seats. Dave kicked John from under the table. "Umm, Dave has to ask you something!" he said nervously. Dave had a look of pure anger on his face. "What's up?" asked Missy.**

**He turned around to face her with a smile. "Would you two like to go on a small tour of Boston?" he asked. "Oh my god! I have always wanted to see Boston! I absolutely love Massachusetts!" said Christina happily. John couldn't help but smile. "It's settled then, after we finish from here, we will go for a small look around." he said.**

**"Sounds great" Missy said as she smiled at Dave. John kicked Dave's leg under the table to get his attention, once he did, he motioned his eye brows up and down with a grin on his face. Dave just looked at him and motioned for him to stop before either Christina or Missy saw him. After they had finished eating, they made there way out side to where the limo was waiting.**

**They got into the limo and began there small tour. After about 3 hours, it was late and they decided to go back to the hotel. They walked into the elevator. "Thank-you for such a great time tonight!" said Christina. "Yeah!" added Missy. "No problem!" said John. "Yeah, there will be plenty more to look forward too! We have a whole week together!" added Dave. The girls just smiled and nodded at him. **:

**John and Dave walked the girls back to their room and hugged them goodnight. "We will see you both tomorrow morning." said John. "Can't wait." Missy added as John and Dave started to make their way down the hall to their room.**:

**"Oh my god Christina! That was the best night of my life! I know I love John Cena, but DAVE is mine and I know you won't argue with that." Missy said with the biggest smiled on her face.**

**"YOU BET I WON'T! I love John Cena so much right now! I want him more than ever!" she replied. They got changed into there pjamas and hopped into bed. They heard a knock at the door. They looked at eachother confused. "Who could it be at 1am in the morning?" said Christina. Missy shrugged. "Who is it?" she called. "Oh, um it's just John, Christina dropped one of her earrings in the limo. Is she awake so I can give it or back? Or do you want me to come back tomorrow?" he said. **

**Christina jumped out of bed and bolted to the door. She flung it open. John was standing there flashing a smile. Christina gave him one of her own. "Um, here!" he said, as he handed her the earring. "Oh my gosh! Thank-you so much! I was wandering where it got off to!" she replied. They heard a bang. "What the fuck was that?" said John. Christina stepped outside the room. Her mouth dropped open. "What's going on?" asked Missy from inside. "Oh god, Dave!" yelled John as he ran over to him. When Missy heard the name Dave, she jumped out of bed and ran over to Christina. Dave was sitting outside the elevator.**

**"I bumped into the stupid door!" he screamed.**

**John burst out into laughter. Missy had a look of concern on her face. "SHUT UP JOHN!" yelled Dave. John didn't listen. "What, the door didn't see you there BIG MAN!" he said sarcastically. Dave was furious. Christina couldn't help but giggle. Missy slapped her across the face. She stopped. Dave got up and punched John on the arm. "FUCK YOU MAN!" he yelled. The girls stepped in between the two. "Okay, that's enough you two, break it up!" demanded Christina. Missy had pushed Dave into there room. "LET ME AT HIM!" he yelled. "That's enough Dave!" she said. Christina had pushed John into the elevator. "YO, DUDE! IF YA WANT SOME, COME GET SOME!" John yelled back. Dave was going to take off but Missy held him back and shut the door. "No more John!" said Christina as the door to the elevator closed.**

**Missy made her way over to Christina as she left Dave in there room. "Christina, I'll talk to Dave. You go and calm down John. Take him back to his room." she said. Christina's face grew with the biggest smile Missy had ever seen on Christina's face. "Christina, no funny business. I want you to talk to John and then back here you got it ?" " Yes mum!" Christina said, as she stuck out her tongue out and walked back over to John.**

**Missy walked back to her room and saw Dave lying down on her bed. "You okay Dave?" Missy asked. Dave sat up and looked at Missy. "Yeah, I'm fine, my head just hurts a bit." Missy walked over to the mini bar and grabbed some ice. Missy walked back over to Dave and sat on the bed near him. She placed the ice on the bump that was on Dave's head. Dave turned to look at her and smiled "Thanks. I'm starting to feel a whole lot better now." Dave said as Missy's face grew with a smile.**

**Missy started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Dave asked. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to know how you walked in to the door." Missy said with a small smile on her face. "Oh you think It's funny do you?" Dave said with a smile. "It was funny but it hurt like hell." Dave said as he let out a laugh." I wonder how Christina has calmed John down." Missy said. "You guys were about to go at it with each other!" she said.**


	5. Chapter 6

**Back in John's room, John was lying on his bed as Christina walked in and sat on the chair opposite him. He let out a groan. "What's wrong John?" asked Christina.**

"**My arm hurts! Stupid Dave." John answered.**

**"Awwwwwwwwww, you poor baby." Christina said. John looked at her with a confused face. There was a sudden silence in the room. Christina looked over at John who was looking down at the ground while rubbing his arm, which was still in pain from Dave punching it. She got up and walked over to where he was sitting and sat down beside him. John looked at her as she slowly placed her hands on his arm and started to massage it.**

"**Thanks." John whispered, as he looked into her eyes.**

"**Anytime." Christina said, as her face started to go red.**

**The room then fell into silence once again.**

"**Your arms are huge!" Christina said, breaking the silence. John laughed.**

"**Yeah, well it took a lot of work to get them this big."**

"**It's getting a bit late, I better get back." Christina said getting up.**

"**And be nice to Dave when he gets back, the poor thing walked into a doo,r that's got to hurt." John laughed. "Yeah, the big man did walk into a door, and I promise I'll be nice." John said, as he walked Christina to the door.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow morning." Christina said, as she made her way down the hall back to her room.**

"**How's my head look?" Dave asked.**

"**It looks like you never walked into a door." Missy joked.**

"**Ha ha!" Dave said, with a serious face.**

"**It looks a bit red, but I'm sure tomorrow it will be as good as new." Missy said, after seeing the serious look Dave gave her. **

"**Well I better get going and let you get some sleep." Dave said, as he got up and headed for the door with Missy following.**

"**Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Missy said, as she saw Christina walking up behind Dave.**

"**Hey mum, I'm back and I've been a good girl." Christina said. Missy just looked at her and then at Dave.**

"**Long story." Missy said, as Christina walked into the room. Dave just laughed. "I won't even ask." **

"**I'll see you tomorrow." Dave said, as he left.**


	6. Chapter 7

**The next morning, Christina and Missy made their way downstairs to the cafeteria where John and Dave were waiting.**

**They spotted the boys in the far corner on separate sides of the table, not talking to each other. "Good morning." the girls said, as the approached the table.**

"**Good morning." John said, with a smile on his face as Christina took a seat next to him.**

**Missy took a seat next to Dave. "How's your head? Missy asked.**

"**It feels great." Dave answered ,as he looked over a John. John just rolled his eyes.**

"**Don't tell me you guys are not talking?" Christina said, looking at both men.**

"**Why don't you ask the Big Man!" John said sarcastically.**

"**Me! Why me? I'm not the one who is acting immature." answered Dave.**

"**Christina, I think we should leave Dave and John together and have breakfast somewhere else until these boys start acting like grown ups." Missy said as they stood up.**

"**Girls."**

**"No John, you and Dave both need to cool off and grow up. Marc will give us a lift to the arena so we will se you both later." Christina said, as they both made there way out.**

"**I can't believe they left us here."**

"**I can." Dave added. " We are acting like children here."**

"**Yeah, well I am sorry for laughing at ya Bog Man, but you got to admit it was funny." John giggled.**

"**Yeah, it was funny, but man was I so embarrassed." Dave said.**

"**Well, at least we got one good thing out of all this."**

"**And what's that?" Dave questioned.**

"**Well, you got time to spend with Missy, she so likes you and I can tell that you have a little crush on her too."**

"**John I have only known the girl for one day, but she is a sweet and beautiful girl. I can't lie about that. What about you and Christina ha? I see the way you look at her." said Dave.**

**John laughed. "Yeah, she's an awesome chick. Last night she massaged my arm for me."**

"**I bet you enjoyed that." Dave giggled .**

"**Man did I ever." John laughed.**

**Dave looked at his watch. "We better get going, we have a houseshow to get ready for." Dave said, as they both got up and made their way to the car.**

**Christina and Missy got out of the limo and made there way into the arena. They looked for Vince's office to discuss what will be happening this week.**

"**I wonder how the boys are doing?" asked Christina.**

"**I still can't believe Dave walked into a door, that was funny, he's so cute." Missy giggled.**

**They walked around the arena for 20 minutes and still could not find his office. They rounded the corner and Missy went flying as she bumped into a tall, tanned man.**

"**Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"**

**Missy's mouth dropped as to who it was she had bumped into.**

"**My name is Randy Orton."**

"**Oh, we know who you are." Missy blushed.**

**Randy grinned. "You must be the winners of the WWE competition." Randy said.**

"**Yep, that's us." Christina smiled.**

**"Is there any way you can help us find Vince's office? He wanted to see us before we did anything today." said Christina. Randy smiled. "Yeah, just follow me." he replied. Christina and Missy both followed Randy watching him as he walked. Randy Orton was so gorgeous and man did he have a nice ASS! Missy turned to look at Christina whose eyes were attached to Randy's behind. Missy elbowed her.**

**Christina grinned and stopped staring. "What?" she whispered. "Stop looking". "So how was your first night here?" Randy asked. Missy turned to Randy and moved up to walk beside his so that she could see his face. "Oh It's been great so far, I can't wait to see what the rest of the week holds."**

**"Well here it is, Vince's office." said Randy. "Thanks Randy." said Christina. "No problem, maybe we can catch up sometime during the week." "We would love that." Randy smiled and started to walk down the hall.**

**"I can't believe you!" Missy said. "What?" asked Christina. "You were checking out Randy's butt so bad you should have just reached out and grabbed it, that's what it looked liked you wanted to do." Missy laughed. Christina stuck out her tongue. "Who wouldn't want to! That man is fine and so is his butt!" Christina started to space out with a grin on her face. "Can you stop that! I thought you wanted John." Missy said**

**"I do, but it don't mean I can't look at anyone else, and don't say that you weren't looking cause I saw you! You liked what you were seeing too." Missy grinned. "Okay yes, I liked what I saw." Christina grinned at Missy. "You ready to go in?" "Yes this is so exciting, I can't believe we are going to be meeting the boss, the man behind the WWE." said Christina. "Okay let's go." They knocked on the door.**

**They opened the door and walked in. "Hello girls how are you today?" Vince asked. "We couldn't be any better." "Take a seat."**

**"I'm sorry I didn't show up last night, like I said I would in the letter, I had a meeting last night, but how was your evening? Did the boys treat you well?" he asked. "Oh yes sir! The evening was perfect and the boys were fantastic." Christina answered. "Yes the night was perfect. Thanks again Mr McMahon for this wonderful experience." Missy said. " No problem girls, I hope you really enjoy this week and**

**hope that you learn a lot while your dawn here."**

**"Now for the rest of the week you will be travelling with us to house shows and normal RAW shows, if Dave and John are signed up for signing sessions, you will be spending the time with the WWE diva's." he said. " Oh my god really?" Christina said. "That is going to be fun! Trish Stratus is such an inspiration to me and meeting her would be awesome!" said Missy.**

**"You have no idea Mr McMahon how much me and Christina appreciate this! This is the best competition we have ever won and we will cherish it forever." said Missy." Mr McMahon smiled. "I'm glad that we can do that for our fans and you are the lucky two who get to see it all. You both seem like wonderful girls and I am happy to have done this for you, but there are rules." "Not interfering with all storylines, no damage to any WWE property, no stealing, no harassment.**

**I want you on your best behaviour and just enjoy yourselves." he said.**

**"Thanks again." Christina and Missy said before getting up to leave. "Oh my god Missy Mr McMahon is so cool! I can't believe how nice he is." said Christina. "Yeah I can't wait to spend a day with the divas! It's all like a dream." Christina laughed. "Do you want me to pinch you again to make sure It's not a dream?" asked Christina with a smirk. Missy turned to Christina with an evil look. "No, I'm fine thanks." she replied.**

**After talking to Vince the girls made there way around the arena trying to see if John and Dave had arrived yet. But instead of finding Dave and John, they saw none other then Trish Stratus. Missy looked on with excitement. "Oh my god Missy look! Trish is walking over to us!" squealed Christina. "Hello." Trish said as she approached them. "Do I know you girls?" she questioned. "No you don't. I'm Christina**

**and this is my best friend Missy, we are the winners of the WWE competition." said Christina. "Oh your the lucky girls, well congratulations." Trish said.**

**"Trish I just want to let you know that you are an inspiration and I am very honoured to be standing here with you." Missy said. "Oh thank you very much." Trish said with a smile on her face. It always made her feel good when fans expressed how much they admired her. "So how has your first day been?" she asked. It's been great, both John and Dave are great guys." answered Christina. "Yes they are great guys,**

**you are very lucky to be spending a week with both of them. A month ago it would have only been Dave, but now that Cena has been drafted to RAW and we have both the WWE and Heavy weight championship, you get to spend it with both.**

**So what are you girls doing now?". Trish asked. "Nothing really, me and Christina were just going to walk around the arena." replied Missy. "Well I'm going to head off and train with some of the other divas, you want to come?" she asked. "We would love too." Missy answered with Christina nodding her head.**

**They all started making there way down the ring. Both Missy and Christina's heart were beating with excitement, they still can not believe that this is all happening and they will be standing in the ring with the RAW divas.**

**As they reached the ring Victoria, Lita, Christy and Stacy where standing in a circle talking. "Hey girls." Trish said as all divas turned to face her. **

**"Hey Trish." they all replied. "Allow me to introduce Missy and Christina. These are the two lucky girls who won the competition to spend a week with John Cena, Dave Batista and the WWE." said Trish. "Lucky Girls, those guys are just so damn fine." Christy said, as all of them**

**laughed.**

**"Congratulations." Lita said." Thank you Lita. Me and Christina are really excited to be here, we still don't know if any of this is real and not just a dream." Missy turned to look at Christina knowing that she was about to pinch her. Christina saw the look on Missy's face and put her hand back down.**

**"How has your first day been?" Victoria asked. "It feels like a dream, It's amazing, I am really happy to be here and I don't want it to end.**

**" Christina said. "Yeah, I felt like that the first couple of days after winning the diva search, the WWE is a great family and business to be part of." Christy said.**

**"Well anyway guys, I think we should get training we have a show to put on tonight." Stacy said. "Yeah true, would you guys like to join us? Maybe we can teach you some wrestling moves you can pull on the guys." Stacy laughed.**

**"Really?" Christina asked with a evil grin on her face.**

**"Yeah it will be fun." Trish said. "Okay then." Missy said with her heart still beating fast with excitement.**


	7. Chapter 8

**John and Dave arrived at the arena. They started walking down the halls trying to find Missy and Christina.**

**"Hey guys." a familiar voice said, as both Dave and John turned to see who it was. "Hey Randy." John said. **

**"I saw the two girls you will be spending the week with." he said. "Oh yeah, those ugly chicks." John said looking over to Dave who was grinning. "Yeah alright, I get it." Randy laughed.**

**"They are really gorgeous." Randy said.**

**"Yeah they are and we get to spend the whole week with them." John said in a teasing voice. "Yes you do."**

**Randy looked at his watch. "Hey guys, I go to get going, I have a signing session." **

**"Okay then." Dave said before Randy started to walk away. "Oh hey Randy, do you know where the girls are now?" John asked. "Yeah, I saw them not too long ago with Trish. I think they're in the ring." Randy yelled out. "Okay thanks." yelled John.**

**Dave and John made their way to the ring. As they were walking down between the seats, they could see the RAW divas around the outside of the ring while Missy and Christina where in the ring. "Oh my god!" Dave said, as he took a seat. "They never said anything about them knowing how to wrestle." John said, as he took a seat next to Dave.**

**They sat there watching Missy and Christina wrestle in the ring. They had skill but needed to be worked on, but the talent was clearly there. Once they had, finished the divas walked into the ring and walked up to Missy and Christina who were sitting in the middle of the ring. "Oh my god girls! I didn't know you knew how to wrestle!"**

**Trish said with all the divas standing around them. "Yeah, It's not as good as us, but I think that can be worked on, but you girls have skill." Stacy said.**

**Missy and Christina blushed as they stood up. "Really?" Missy said. "Yeah, you girls were great." added Trish.**

**"Ooo, look at the time! We better get**

**going ladies!" said Trish. They all nodded and followed**

**her out. "You two stay and train!" she yelled back at**

**them. They did as she said. Christina had Missy in a**

**head lock. **

**John and Dave walked over. "You two have**

**great skills! Where did you learn?" Dave asked. "Well,**

**we have been at a wrestling school a few times!" said**

**Missy struggling to get out of the head lock. Christina**

**finally broke it off. John smirked. "What are you so**

**happy about?" asked Christina. **

**"You're pretty good at**

**fighting chicks, but can you handle a champ like me?"**

**he said flirtatiously. Christina put a finger on his**

**chin. "Well John, IF YOU WANT SOME, COME GET SOME!"**

**she yelled. He ran over to attack. She ducked under his**

**arm and pushed him to the turnbuckle. After a few slaps to**

**the chest, she stood on the turnbuckle and flipped him**

**onto his back.**

**He felt her legs strangling his chest. she**

**was in a mini. He slapped her across the ass and dropped**

**her onto her back. He got on top of her for the pin.**

**Dave was counting. "1, 2- she kicked out!" he yelled.**

**John stood up over her and stared at Dave. "What do you**

**mean she kicked out?" he roared. "She kicked out!"**

**yelled back Dave. **

**Christina rolled John up and took hold**

**of his boxers. "1, 2, 3! Here is your winner,**

**Christina!" yelled Dave. He and Missy then burst out**

**into laughter. "Looks like you got your ass whooped by a**

**chick!" teased Dave. John sent him a greasy. Christina**

**put the WWE Championship around her waist and then**

**helped John up. "I believe the belt belongs to me now!"**

**she said with her tongue out. "Ha ha ha! I don't think**

**so! But seriously, you and Missy have to go to Vince**

**and show him all of your skills!" he said as he took**

**back his belt. **

**"You two have amazing skills! With a bit**

**more training, you will be at Trish Stratus' level! How**

**would you like a contract with the WWE?" he asked.**

**Missy looked over to Christina as she was about to faint. "Your giving us a trial contract?" Christina asked. "Yep, I liked what I saw, you girls have skill, skill that needs work but, I liked what I saw. And we don't have many divas wrestling now and I think we should have more wrestling divas." said Vince. "Oh my god, I can't believe this, this is just to good to be true." Missy said.**

**"When you have free time this week, you will be training and hopefully girls you will be here more than the one week." Vince said looking at both Missy and Christina. Missy and Christina looked at each other then at Vince. "Thank-you so much sir, I hope we do get to stay here more then a week." Missy said, as they headed for the door.**

**"OH MY GOD Missy!" yelled Christina while giving her a hug outside. "I KNOW!" replied Missy. "Congratulations!" said Dave. Missy ran into his arms for a hug. "That ass comes in handy!" said John. Christina giggled. "Gimme a hug!" he said. She ran into his arms for what seemed to be the best hug of her life.**

**Christina then walked over to Dave who wrapped his bog arms around her. "I'm so happy for you guys, me and John both hope this all goes well and you will be here for longer then a week. These two days have been awesome already." Dave said as he let go of Christina.**

**"Oh and I see you boys are talking again." said Missy, smiling at both John and Dave. "Yeah, me and Dave worked everything out when you girls left us this morning to have breakfast by ourselves." John answered**

**They all started to make there way out of the arena, and headed back to the hotel.**

**Once they got back to the hotel, they all went in to the girls room to watch a movie. "Hey tomorrow how bout we split the day up?" Christina said. Missy just turned her head with a confused look, as did John and Dave. "What do you mean Christina?" Missy asked. "Well tomorrow morning I'll spend the day with him and then the other half I'll spend with John, and the same goes for you, you'll**

**spend the morning with John and then spend the rest of the day with Dave. That way we get to know you guys a bit better." Christina added.**

**"Ooo, good idea Christina!" said Dave. Missy was shocked. "It is?" she asked. "Hell yeah! We need to know each other some more!" said John. Dave nodded in agreement. "So it's settled then?" asked Christina. "**

**Yup!" said John and Dave at the same time. "Okay then..." said Missy. After the movie, the guys got up ready to leave. "Yo big man! Where you taking me tomorrow morning?" said Christina teasingly. Dave chuckled. **

**"Okay, meet me in the cafeteria in the morning, after we have some breakie, I will take you clothes shopping!" he said. Christina's face lite up with joy. "God your good!" said Christina. They both giggled. "And where are you taking me big boy?" asked Missy looking over at John. He smiled. "We will have breakie at the cafeteria too and then we can go to the studio so i can record my new theme song!" he declared. "Sounds cool!" replied Missy. "Goodnight ladies!" they both said as they walked out of the room. "Goodnight boys!" said the ladies.**


	8. Chapter 9

**The girls got up to the alarm ringing from Christina's cell phone, she had set the alarm so that they could both have plenty of time to get ready. "Today should be very interesting. It was a great idea Christina." Missy said putting on her eyeliner. "Yeah, I can't wait to spend the evening with John, and don't wait up, I won't be coming back to the hotel tonight." Christina laughed. Missy stopped**

**applying her eyeliner. "What are you planning on doing?" Missy smiled. "Oh nothing, I'm not going to go that far man! Just a bit of flirting." **

**Christina giggled, "Even though I want too." Missy just looked at Christina and laughed. "Don't worry, I feel the same every time I look at Dave. I just want to take him right there and then." she added. "Ha! So any flirting going to happen tonight with you?" Christina asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm going to flirt a bit." Christina looked over at Missy "Good girl." "What's that suppose to mean? That I don't flirt and I don't have a wild side?" Missy questioned with her hands placed on her hips waiting for Christina to reply.**

**"No I'm just saying that most of the time your really quiet and you hardly ever see that wild side, and when we do you have the most fun you ever had." Christina said.**

**"Yeah ture, but don't you worry, I can be just as out spoked and wild as you." Christina smiled. "I don't think you can be wild as me, but you can definitely be out spoked." they both laughed.**

**"Well, let's start going It's time we meet up with the boys." Missy said grabbing her purse.**

**They made there way down to the cafeteria. "Hey ladies!" greeted John. "Good morning sweethearts." added Dave with an amazing smile on his face. "Good morning boys!" said Missy and Christina. They took their seats and began to eat. "You're looking mighty fine this morning Christina!" commented John. She blushed. "Well you're looking adorable.. as always!" **

**she said with a wink. He smiled. "Missy is looking sexier than ever!" commented Dave. She let a small giggle. "Look who's talking!" she replied. He shot her a smile. Dave got up. "Okay Christina, let's get going." he said. She stood up and walked over to him. "**

**Missy, meet me in the hotel car park in 3 hours." said Dave. She nodded. "You meet me back here to Christina!" said John. "Of course I will!" she said with a wink. He smiled as they walked off.**

**"So how do I look this morning?" Missy said to John, with a small smile on her face waiting for john to reply. "Oh you look amazing, very sexy." John answered. "Why thank-you." said Missy. "And what about me? How do I look?" he asked. "Oh very sexy John, as always." she replied. They both laughed. **

**"Sorry I asked, It's just you always direct your questions and comments on Christina." Missy said. " I do." John said with a smile**

**on his face. "Yes you do." "Well I don't see you asking me any questions and your always looking at Dave." John answered with a smile on his face.**

**"I see you, you're always looking in Dave's direction." said John. "No I don't!" Missy started to go red in the face, if John had noticed me always looking at Dave then maybe he has to. "Oh well look at the time we better get going." Missy said as she got up. John just laughed and shook his head.**

**"I love your car big man!" said Christina. He let out a giggle. "God, all of you people are calling me big man now!" he said. "All but Missy...she'd never want to hurt you..." said Christina. "Why wouldn't she ever hurt me?" asked Dave. "Oh, err, forget I opened my mouth! So where we off too!" she said nervously. Dave cocked an eyebrow up. "The mall..." he replied. She smiled and turned her head around to avoid contact with him.**

**Missy and John reached the studio to where John would start work on his new theme for RAW. "Well here we are, and don't worry we won't spend all day in here, once we finish we can go anywhere you want." John said as he placed his hand on her hip and escorted her inside into the studio.**

**Missy smiled as she nodded her head. "Okay."**

**They had been there for and hour and a half and John and made good process on his new theme. "You have a very sexy voice." said Missy. "Do I?" John asked. "Yeah you do." Missy answered as she looked John in the eyes. "Well thank-you sexy, now what would you like to do now." he asked. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm, you feel like some ice-cream?" Missy answered. John looked at her with the most sexiest smile. "You read my mind." John answered as they got in to the car.**

**When Dave and Christina arrived at the mall, he got out of the car and opened her door for her. "You're such a gentleman!" she complemented. "Only around sexy ladies like yourself!" he replied with a smile. She giggled. He offered his hand to hold. She took it with pleasure as they entered the mall. There was so much to choose from. "How much can I spend?" she asked. "As much as your heart desires!" he said with a smile. "I love you so much right now!" she said. He put his arm around her shoulder as they began to shop.**

**John and Missy stopped at an Italian ice-cream shop just along the beach. They grabbed an ice-cream and went for a walk along the beach. "So what do you think of Christina?" Missy asked with a huge smile. John just looked at her. "Oh she's great, very beautiful." he replied. Missy looked at him and smiled. "WHAT?" John said, as Missy continued to smile. "Oh nothing." "No, come on! I know you want to say something!" he said.**

**"Okay! Well I see you always looking in her direction." Missy laughed. "Really, as much as you look in Dave's direction." John laughed as he stuck out his tongue.**

**"Well it seems here that we have all grown an attraction to each other, well me and Christina had always had an attraction to both of you but now that we have spent a couple of days with you that attraction has grown." Missy said as she blushed. "So does Missy here have a crush on the big man?" John teased. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What about you, do you have a little crush on Christina?" she teased back.**

**John smiled. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." They both laughed as they continued to walk along the beach.**

**Dave and Christina were sitting in a little cute garden outside the mall. "This place is so nice and cute!" said Christina. Dave chuckled. "Yeah it is.." he said. "So what do you think of Missy?" she asked. Dave blushed. "She's a very beautiful woman...great personality too." he said. His cheeks went a little red. A grin shot onto Christina's face. "What?" he asked. "Oh nothing!" she said with a smirk. "Hmmm, what's with you and the doctor of thugonomics?" he said. "Oh nothing!" she said. "You like him don't you!" he teased. She giggled. "That's for me to know and you to find out...and you like Missy don't you?" she said. "That's also for me to know and you to find out!" he teased. They bothed giggled.**

**"This has been a fun day John, you really are a sweetheart." said Missy. "Awwwwww!" John smiled, as he placed his hand on his heart before moving in for a hug. "I love your hugs!" Missy said as she wrapped her arms around John. "Really well you'll be getting more of these then, or maybe you prefer Dave's big arms around you instead." John laughed, as Missy pulled away and punched him on the arm.**

**"Hey that's not funny, and don't get me started on you and Christina." Missy said sarcastically as they headed back for the hotel.**

**"Thank-you so much Dave! It's been a great day and your just an awesome boy!" said Christina. "Give the big man a hug!" he said as he took her in his arms. "Your so warm!" she said. "I bet John is warmer!" he said teasingly. "And I bet Missy is for you too!" she said sticking her tongue out.**

**John and Missy pulled into the hotel car park and saw Dave and Christina already waiting by the hotel entrance. They got out of the car and started to walked over to them. "Hey guys." Missy and John said as they approached Dave and Christina who where giggling.**

**The three hours were over, the four made there ways back to the hotel parking lot. Christina had 10 bags in her hand. "Oh my god, how much did you buy?" said John. "Only a few outfits and stuff to match them!" she replied. "Well sweetie, you ain't taking that to where we are going next!" he said. She smiled. "Where are we going?" she asked anxiously. "We are going out for dinner!" he said. Her smile grew even bigger.**

**Missy hugged John again before leaving, she kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for today John, I really enjoyed it." "No problem sexy, anytime." "Oh and John." "Yeah" " Enjoy your night" Missy said with a huge smile on her face. John knew what she was talking about. "You too!" John said as he looked over at Dave.**

**"Hey sexy man." Missy said as she approached him. "Sexy man ey." Dave smiled. "Yeah, is it okay if I call you that?" she asked. "Well It's better than BIG MAN." Dave said loudly making sure both Christina and John heard.**

**"We will see you tonight BIG MAN!" John yelled back as he and Christina went up the elevator. They reached her room. "I won't be long, I'm just gonna change." she said. "Umm, you okay waiting out here or would you like to wait inside?" she asked. John smiled. "I'll come in!" he said grinning.**

**"So what you have planned for tonight?" Missy asked as she grabbed his hand and made there way into the hotel. Dave felt her grab his hand and went to look at her but she had turned her head to avoid eye contact. "It's a surprise so why don't you go upstairs and get dressed and then we can get going." Dave said with a smile on his face, as she still held onto his hand.**

**"Okay, well do you want me to meet you down here?" Missy asked. "Yeah, I'll be waiting for you here." "Okay, I'll see you in 30mins" said Missy made her way to her room.**

**Missy made her way up to her room to get ready. She had no idea what she was going to wear and she only had half an hour to get ready and meet Dave downstairs. She got to her room and she could tell Christina had already been up here cause her clothes were thrown around everywhere. She quickly picked them all up and picked out a long fitted black dress that was backless. She put it on and went **

**over to the mirror, but she didn't like it. She went back to her bag and picked out a similar dress that was not backless and was not long, but it was fitted so that it showed off her curves and was low cut. She put on her earrings as well as necklace before applying her make up and some sexy perfume.**

**She took one more look at herself, grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs to meet Dave.**

**As she got downstairs, she spotted Dave talking to the limo driver. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt underneath and his sunglasses. Man did he look sexier then ever, Missy thought to herself as she walked up behind Dave and put her hands in front of his eyes. "Guess Who." Missy said. She let go as Dave turned around.**

**He was taken aback when he had seen Missy, "You look absolutely gorgeous." Dave said as he looked at Missy from head to toe. Missy blushed." Thank-you handsome." Dave smiled. "Well our limo is ready, shall we get going?" Dave said as he offered his hand. Missy grabbed his hand. "Yes, I'm ready. "They made there way over to the limo and made there way to the special hotel that Dave had waiting.**

**"This is a really nice place." said Christina, as she took a sip of her white wine. "Yeah, I thought you would like something like this." John replied with a smile. "I still think you should've got changed!" she said sarcastically. John playfully rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah! We both know I look hot the way I am!" he said in a cocky voice. Christina let out a chuckle. "Whatever John! You know that you would look hotter in a more dressy outfit...but no! 3/4's, a cap and jersey are dressy enough for you!" she snorted. John got up from his seat. "Excuse me for a minute!" he growled as he stormed into to men's room.**

**"Oh great!" mumbled Christina under her breath. "Where the hell is he?" she thought as a whole five minutes had gone by. "Is this better!" said a male voice from behind her. Christina was speechless. "I-I-I oh my god!" she muttered. "I just didn't want you to stay mad at me so I changed.." said John. "Where did you get that shirt!" she asked. He giggled. "I always have a shirt under my jerseys...and the hair is just spiked up with water." he said. "You look gorgeous!" **


	9. Chapter 10

**"So where are we going Dave?" Missy asked. "Somewhere." Dave answered. Missy looked over at him. "Where's somewhere?" "You will see when we get there." Dave smiled as he looked out the window. Twenty minutes later, the Limo then came to a sudden stop. Marc got out of the limo and opened the door for them to get out. **

**Dave asked Christina earlier which food Missy liked best and she had told him that Missy absolutely loved Italian food. So that night, Dave had taken Missy to one of the best Italian restaurants in Boston. They walked inside as they were shown to there seats. It was in the far corner away from everyone else so that they could have some privacy.**

**The table had a blue table cloth with four blue candles and a vase with only four red roses in it. Dave pulled the chair out for Missy to sit down. He walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. "Oh my god Dave this is beautiful." Missy said as she put her hand to her chest. Missy looked around to the other tables who had white table cloths two long white candles but no flowers.**

**Missy turned to Dave who had a smile on his face as he could see how excited and impressed Missy was.**

**"Dave, why is our table so different?" Missy asked. "Well I wanted it to be special, and Christina had told me that your favourite colour was blue, that you loved red roses and that your favourite food was Italian." Dave answered. Missy looked at him with the biggest smile, as if she was going to cry.**

**No guy had ever done this for her before.**

**"You done this all for me?" Missy asked. Dave smiled. "Well yeah, seeing that we only have two days left, and I spent all that money on Christina earlier this morning, I wanted to do something for you that you will always remember." Missy looked at Dave. She got up and walked over to him. Dave looked on in confusion**

**until she lent down and placed a small kiss on his check before walking back **

**over to her seat. Dave's smile grew even wider and the dimples made Missy want to kiss him again. "What was that for?"**

**Dave questioned. "It was to say thank-you Dave, no-one has ever done this for me before and it is something that I will never forget." Missy said. Dave looked over at her. "I'm glad that you like everything." "Like everything, I love it." Missy giggled. "Are you both ready to order?" a voice said, as they looked up to see the waiter standing there. "Yes we are." Dave said.**

**Christina sat there watching John eat. She wanted to puke. "Why are you looking at me? Come on now, eat!" said John as he shoved another mouthful of squid into his mouth. "Err, no thank-you! I don't eat stuff from the sea!" said Christina, holding back her puke. John giggled. **

**"Oh come on! Try some! Please? For me?" he said pouting. "I'm sorry! I just can't! Please don't make me!" she replied. John put a piece of squid onto his fork and put it in front of Christina's mouth. "John, get it away from me please!" she said moving her head away. "Just this little piece!" said John as he shoved it against her lip. "JOHN PLEASE! I SWEAR I WILL GET UP AND LEAVE IF YOU PERSIST WITH THIS!" she yelled. All the people in the restaurant turned towards them. Christina covered the redness of her face with her hand. "Is everything okay here?" asked one of the waiters. **

**John quickly put the fork down. "Err, yes! Just fine thank-you! Right Christina?" he said. She nodded. "Is there something wrong with the food miss?" asked the waiter looking in Christina's direction. "NO! Of course not! **

**The food is wonderful!" she yelled as she took the fork from John's plate and ate the piece of squid on it. "Mmmm, delicious!" she said, trying not to puke. John was trying so hard not to burst out into laughter. When the waiter left their table and the people in the restaurant got back to their own meals, Christina quickly spat out the squid and gargled down her wine. **

**At that point, John had burst out into laughter. "SHUT UP JOHN!" she yelled. "Sorry, it's just your face! The expression on there when you shoved that squid in your mouth! PRICELESS!" he laughed. She kicked him from under the table. "Owwww! Watch it woman!" he shouted. "You're lucky we are in public!" she said. "And if we weren't?" he said sarcastically. "You wouldn't have a head right now!" she said with a giggle.**

**"So how's the food?" Dave asked, as he looked over to Missy. "Oh It's fantastic, here you have to try this." Missy said as she put a piece of mushroom chicken on her fork and moved into Dave's direction. " MMMMMMMM. That's good!" Dave said, as he cut a small piece of his stuffed pork. "You have to try this." Dave said as**

**Missy took the stuffed pork in her mouth.**

**"Oh yum that's nice." Missy said as they both smiled at each other. "So what would you like to do after we finish here?" Dave asked as he took a sip of hie red wine.**

**"I don't know, how about something quiet and relaxing?" Missy answered. "Well how bout we go back to your hotel room and watch a couple of movies." Dave said. "That sounds great." Missy smiled. She couldn't help but not smile, she was having the best night of her life and that was just the beginning, not to mention Dave's beautiful smile that just made her melt every time she saw it.**

**"It's really nice out here John...thank-you for bringing me over here!" said Christina. The air of the warm night blew into her hair. She took in a deep breath of fresh air and smiled at John. He smiled back at her. "You have the cutest smile ever, did you know that?" asked Christina. "Yeah, I get that a lot from people and fans!" John replied. **

**They walked down along the beach. The view was so beautiful. As they were walking, Christina tripped on a shell and fell to her knees. "Oh my god! Are you ok!" John asked as he extended his hand to help her up. She gladly took his hand and got up back onto her feet. "I'm fine John!" she said as she began to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked confused. "Me falling!" she said. He giggled, "Hmmmm**

**I think it would be better if you kept holding my hand, just in case you trip or something, I'll just make sure it doesn't happen again..." said John. She smiled. "Sure, why not..." she said as they walked along the beach hand in hand.**

**Once they had finished eating, they made there way back to the hotel. As soon as they got in the door, Missy threw her shoes off and she sighed. Dave laughed. "You feel better?" Missy turned to face him. "You have no idea! My feet were killing me." Dave walked over to the bed as he took his shoes and jacket off before sitting on the edge of the bed.**

**"So what movie are we going to watch first?" Dave asked as he lay back on the bed. Missy walked back from the mini bar with chips and drinks in her hand as she sat on the other side of the bed. "Um how bout War of the worlds." Missy answered. "I never seen that movie before." Dave answered. "Really." "Yeah." " Well It's a good movie, you will like it." **

**Missy went over to the TV as she pressed play and walked back over to the bed and sat back down next to Dave.**

**An hour later both Missy and Dave had fallen asleep. Dave lay on his back as Missy was on the side with her back facing Dave, everything was quiet, Until there was a big bang from outside which woke Dave up. Missy still lay there. Dave sat up in the bed as he looked over at Missy who was still sleeping, he got up and went to turn off the TV.**

**He walked back over to the bed as he lay back down. It was already late and John was probably in the room with Christina, so he decided to stay the night. He was about to close his eyes as Missy rolled over and placed her head on his chest. Dave trembled at the feel of her head on his chest, a big smile grew on his face as he moved the hair away from her eyes, and placed the other hand **

**slowly on to her back trying not to wake her. She looked so beautiful sleeping, and he didn't want to wake her. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.**

**"Shhhh, quiet John! Missy might be asleep! She'll eat my head off if we wake her up!" whispered Christina. "Who cares! I need to talk!" replied John. Christina let out a frustrated sigh. She covered John's mouth with her hand as the got out of the elevator and in front of her room. **

**"I can't breathe!" he mimed under her hand. "What!" she whispered as she let go. "I can't breathe!" he said softly. "Sorry!" she said. She carefully opened the door and walked in with John following close behind her. Their mouths dropped open at the sight in front of them. "OH MY GOD! AWWWW HOW CUTEEEE!" whispered Christina. "Aww, would you look at that!" yelled John. Missy moved around a bit but stayed resting on Dave's chest. "Shut the hell up idiot!" whispered Christina as she covered John's mouth with her hand once again. "Now, I'm gonna go change into my pj's, you get into your night gear and sleep here on the couch...it's to late to go back up there...plus Dave is in here to so yeah!" she said. John smiled as she went into the bathroom and changed.**

**John took off his clothes and stayed in his boxers. He went over to the couch and tried to get comfortable. "Man this couch sucks!" he thought to himself. Christina walked out of the bathroom. She was in shorts and a singlet. She walked over to the couch. **

**"Thank you for a great night John." she said as she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Anytime hun!" he said with a giggle. "Goodnight!" he said. "Goodnight!" replied Christina as she got into bed. Thirty minutes later, Christina woke up to a bang. She looked around the room. "Oh my god!" she said as she got out of bed and ran over to John. "Are you ok? What happened!" she asked. "Oh nothing! I just fell off that stupid couch!" he mumbled. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Come on, come with me.." she said as she helped him up. "Where?" he asked curiously. "You can spend the night in bed with me, we don't want you falling again!" she said. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. She chuckled. "John, we are grown adults, I think we can handle one night in a bed together, don't you?"**

**Christina replied with matureness in her tone. John smiled. "I think we can." he said as they both got into bed. "Goodnight once again John!" she said. "Goodnight to you too!" he replied as they slowly fell asleep.**


	10. Chapter 11

**The next morning Dave woke up finding Missy still asleep, her head was not placed on Dave's chest like the night before, but she was sleeping on Dave's left arm. Dave looked at her as she slowly moved around and opened her eyes. When she did open her eyes, they where met with Dave's big brown eyes looking back down at her.**

**She quickly sat up and she looked over to Dave as he sat up to meet her. "Good Morning." Dave said. Missy turned her head to face him with a smile, she had remembered what had happened the night before and how perfect it was. "Good morning Dave." she answered with a smile.**

"**How did you sleep?" She asked. Dave's smile grew bigger. "It was the best sleep I have ever had." " Really." Missy answered. "From what it looked like this morning I didn't give you much room to sleep in." Missy giggled. Dave stood up and walked over to his shoes. **

"**I didn't mind that at all." He said as he turned and smiled back at her. Missy stood up as she heard a noise coming from Christina's room, Dave and Missy looked at each other before making there way to her room. When they got there they both looked at each other again but this time with there jaws dropped, there laying next to Christina was none other then John Cena . Missy looked over to Dave. He was trying not to laugh as John took up the whole bed and Christina was on the edge of falling off. "How cute is that." Missy whispered to Dave. "Yeah It's cute, but poor Christina look at her." Dave answered. "Should we wake them up?." Missy asked. **

"**Nah, I think we should leave them and let them wake up on there own, how bout you grab your clothes and get changed in my room, let these two wake up in there own time." "Okay, I'll just leave them a letter and let them know we will meet them at the arena for training." Missy said. "Good idea." Dave said as Missy wrote the letter and put it on Christina's side table before heading for the door.**

**They got into Dave's car and headed off for the arena. Back in Christina's room, Christina was slowly waking up. When she was fully awake, she realised she was about to fall off her bed. "What the fuck?" she said as she turned to the other side of the bed. **

**"JOHN!" she yelled. **

**"What!" he shouted as he sat up quickly. "**

**You hog! I'm about to fall off the bed!" yelled Christina. **

**John let out a giggle. "Shut up! This isn't funny!" she yelled as she punched John on his shoulder. "Oooo, what's that?" John asked as he pointed to the note next to Christina. She cocked an eyebrow up and took the note. **

**"John and Christina, me and Dave are waiting for you to at the arena! Sorry we didn't wake you up, it was just to funny! Anyways, meet us over at the arena as soon as you can! See you soon, Missy." read Christina. "Oh fuck! We have training today!" Christina squealed as she ran into the bathroom and got changed. John quickly changed into a shirt and 3/4's, took his duffle bag and went to the car with Christina only footsteps behind him. **

**They got into the car and made there way over to the arena. Dave and Missy were wating for them in the men's locker room. "There asses are screwed if they don't show up in five minutes!" said Dave. Missy giggled. "What's so funny?" asked Dave. Missy pointed in the direction of the door. **

**"Who's asses are screwed!" yelled John from the doorway. "Well, you and Christina if you were late...but you're not! So let's go girls! We have training to get through!" said Dave as he lead them out of the room and into the ring that was used backstage for training. "So what are we doing today?" asked Christina. "You have been training with us for 3 days now, It's time to show us what you're made of!" replied John. The girls got into the ring and began to fight each other. It ended as no contest. The girls were being really tough on each other and the boys didn't want them to injure themselves. "Okay girls! I think that's enough for today!" said Dave as he handed them bottles of water. Christina spotted John talking to Maria. She felt her anger rising. **

**Missy followed Christina's gaze and saw what she was looking at. "Hold this!" said Christina as she handed Missy the bottle of water. John had walked off to the locker room for his duffle bag. "Yo Maria!" shouted Christina. This got Maria's attention. "I thought I warned you about John?" she said. Maria just shrugged. Christina rolled her eyes. **

**"Hmmmm, you up for a challenge?" asked Christina. "Well duh!" replied Maria. "That's good to hear! Tonight, me and you, in the ring, 1 on 1!" she yelled with an angered tone. "Whatever, bring it on!" replied Maria. "Yeah, we'll see who the real woman is...oh wait! I am cause your nothing but a bimbo!" teased Christina. Maria simply walked off. Christina turned around to find Missy laughing behind her. "What?" she asked. "You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless!" said Missy still laughing. "I have to go talk to Mr.Bicshoff about tonight!" said Christina. "No you don't!" a voice said from across the room. Missy and Christina jerked there heads in his direction. "Mr.McMahon!" said Christina. "Good evening girls!" he greeted. **

**Missy waved at him and he returned a smile. "I've been here the whole time and you girls have made a huge improvement! I am going to allow the match you want against Maria, Christina, I'm very proud of you two!" he said as he walked away. He quickly turned back. "Christina, it's going to be a bra and panties match...oh and Missy, I'd like you to be Dave Batista's valet tonight. **

**He is up against Edge who has Lita in his corner and I thought you'd be perfect for the job seeing as you've spent a while with him, is that ok?" said Vince. A smile spread on Missy's face. "Of course it is!" she squealed as he left the room. "Oh my god! Bra and panties!" yelled Christina. "Oh come on, at least you're getting a chance to kick her ass right!" said Missy. Christina nodded as they walked out of the training area. They went into John's locker room after they had been told by Trish where the two boys were. Christina knocked on the door. "Come in ladies!" said Dave. They walked in. "How'd you know it was us?" asked Missy. "We heard you to talking a second ago!" he said with a chuckle. **

**"Ooo, okay!" said Missy with a giggle. "So what's up?" asked John. "Missy is gonna be Dave's valet tonight cause Edge has Lita...Mr.McMahon just told us in the training room!" announced Christina. A smile spread across Dave's lips. "AWESOME!" he yelled. "Yeah! And Christina happens to be in a Bra and Panties match with Maria later on tonight!" said Missy. J**

**ohn's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" he asked. "You heard her! I challenged that bimbo to a match...Mr.McMahon made it Bra and Panties..." said Christina. "Are you ready for it?" asked Dave. Christina let out a small chuckle. "Of course I am! Even if I wasn't, how hard can a Bra and Panties match against MARIA be!" she said making sure the name sounded sarcastic. They all laughed. "Good point!" said John. They heard a knock on the door. "Dave and Missy, you're on in 20 minutes! Please get ready and come to the curtain area please! Dave, make sure it's a nice suit and Missy make sure it's a nice dress or something! You guys have to look good for this little speech!" said the director as he walked away. "Ok, let's go Missy!" **

**"Hey Dave, what have you got picked out for tonight?" yelled Missy from inside the small dresser in her room. "Well, I just finished! I have a black suit on with a white undershirt...first few buttons undone..." he yelled back. The thought of what he was wearing made Missy drool. "What colour do you think I should wear?" she asked. "Hmmmm, I really want to see you in white!" he said. **

**"Okay then, give me 10 minutes!" she called back as she quickly began to get changed. "Hey Christina...would you mind if I was at ringside for you match tonight?" asked John. "No, not at all!" replied Christina from the shower. "Cool...are these your outfits?" he asked walking over to the small closet in the corner of the room. "Yeah...why?" she called back. **

**"Hamm, would you mind if I chose your outfit for tonight?" asked John. "Ummm, yeah sure, why not! Just make sure it's cute!" she said sarcastically. John picked out a pink boob tube and white shorts to match with it. "Have you chosen you underneath stuff?" he asked. "My what?" she asked. "Your lingerie!" he shouted back. "Yeah, they're in here! **

**Could you please bring the outfit in and just put it on the rack next to me?" she asked. "Sure!" he replied. He made his way over to the bathroom. There was alot of steam coming from the shower. He put the clothes on the rack and went back outside. Christina got out of the shower and wrapped herself with the towel. "John, is my hair straightener out there?" she asked. John looked around. "Umm, yeah it's in here!" he shouted back. "Good, could you please turn it on for me?" she asked. "Yup!" he replied as he walked over to the straightener and switched it on. Missy had finished getting dressed and had done both hair and make-up. **

**Dave was sitting on the couch waiting for her. She walked out. "I'm ready.." she said getting his attention. He scanned her from head to toe. She was in a white boob tube dress that came up to her knees. It had diamonds all over it. "You look absolutely fabulous!" he said still staring at her. "And so do you!" she replied. He got up and took her hand in his as they walked out into the curtain area. "Are you done woman? The straightener is hot!" said John. **

**Christina ran out into the room. "I'm here!" she said. John's eyes widened when he saw her. "WOW! You look gorgeous!" he said. She giggled trying to cover up the redness in her cheeks. "Thank-you John!" she replied. She went over to the straightener and began to fix up her hair. **

**It took her 10 minutes to do it. "Turn on the TV! Dave and Missy will be on any second!" she said as she walked over to the couch and took a seat. John switched on the Tv and joined her on the couch. Dave's music hit the arena. Fans were on there feat waving there signs in the air and cheering. Dave came out with Missy holding onto his big, muscular arm. The crowd began to cheer. Missy let go and moved further up the ramp so that Dave could do his little dance with the fireworks. When he was done, he walked over to her and took her hand once again. He opened up the ropes for her as she got in, him following straight after. "Awww, how cute are they!" squealed Christina in the back. John nodded with a small chuckle. Dave took the mic. "Well good evening Boston!" he shouted. The crowd cheered. "First of all, I'd like you all to meet my gorgeous valet for the night, Missy!" he said as he pointed over in her direction. She waved as the crowd cheered for her. "Edge and Lita, well well well! You're the perfect couple...in fact, you just might be able to win yourselves the award for **

**best slut and whore couple!" he said. Missy burst out into laughter along with the crowd. Dave looked over at her. "You like that one?" he asked with a smile. "Hell yeah!" she replied. "Enough about that, I have other things to do before the match!" he said as he winked at Missy. The crowd began to cheer. She blew him a kiss from where she was standing. His smile grew as he pretended to get it. "But I promise you one thing, tonight, I will unleash the beast!" he growled as he threw the mic on the floor and motioned for Missy to come over and take his hand once again. He helped her out of the ring as they walked up the ramp hand in hand. "Oh my god John! How cute was that!" squealed Christina. "Calm down woman! You've been squealing in my ear through the whole thing!" John said. She rolled her eyes. "MEN!" she yelled. "WOMEN!" he yelled back. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, so you want to have it that way do ya?" he said as he stood up and walkd over to where she was sitting. She cocked an eyebrow up. "And exactly what way are we talking about here?" she asked. "THIS!" said John. **

**He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. She let out a scream. "Put me down John!" she yelled. He ran out of the room. "JOHN!" she screamed. He ran out to the car park. "Put me down!" she yelled. "Okay, whatever you say!" he said. He dropped her onto the top of a limo and ran back inside to the room. Dave and Missy had just got in there. John was laughing his ass off. "Where's Christina?" asked Missy. "Well, she was being a smartass so I threw her over my shoulders and left her on top of a limo!" he said laughing. Dave burst out into laughter. He put up his hand as John gave him a high 5. **

**"You do realise she's going to kill you John?" said Missy. "So? It was fun!" he said laughing again. Christina had got down off the limo and was running back to the room. She ran into the room and speared John onto the floor. "YOU JACKASS!" she yelled. "I told you so!" said Missy. Dave moved to the other end of the room and dragged Missy with him. "Don't you ever pull a prank on me like that again Cena!" she screamed as she playfully strangled him. "Christina, you're on!" said the director.**

**"You're so lucky right now! Saved by the director! Come on, let's go! I'm going to kick that bimbo's ass!" she said as she helped him up. "We'll be in here." said Dave. Christina didn't have a theme song yet, so John was kind enough to use his. "THE TIME IS NOW" hit through the arena. Maria was already in the ring thinking what the hell was going on. **

**John came out first holding his hands up in the air for his WORDLIFE symbol. He stood in-between the ring and ramp as he pointed to the curtain. Christina made her way out with a few spins and twirls. The crowd roared. A few whistles were also heard. John took her hand and spun her around showing her off to the people. The walked up to the ring. They both went in and got the crowd pumped up some more. John took the mic. "Yo yo yo yo yo! Boston Massachusetts in the house baby! The Champ is Here!" he yelled. The crowd began to scream and Christina began to clap and shout. "Your boy isn't alone tonight! I'd like y'all to meet Christina!" he yelled as he pointed in her direction. "Hey guys!" she shouted blowing out a few kisses. **

**"If y'all think she's one gorgeous lady let me hear you make some noise!" shouted John. The crowd went wild. Christina let out a small giggle. "Tonight is her debut. Bra and Panties match too...Show some love to your boys girl!" he yelled as he left the ring and took the corner Christina was standing in. **

**The referee rang the bell. Maria came at her with punches, but missed every one. Christina took her in a headlock. She broke the hold and pushed her into the turnbuckle. After a few chops to her chest, Christina quickly ripped off her shirt. "Oh baby!" yelled John. Christina heard him and turned to face him. Maria came at her from behinid. She pushed her right out of the ring. John ran over to her. "You okay?" he asked. She got up and shook herself off. "I'm fine!" she said as she got back into the ring. Maria rolled her up but she kicked out. Maria got on top of her and ripped off her tube. She realised that Christina had bigger boobs than she did...she was also wearing an adorable bra. John was amazed with her boobs. He kept staring. **

**Christina got hold of Maria's throat and flipped her onto her back. She stood up and kicked her in the stomach. She got the crowd behind her and ripped off Maria's pants. The referee rang the bell. "Here is your winner, Christina!" announced Lillian Garcia. The ref raised Christina's hand up in victory. Dave and Missy were both cheering from the back. **

**John went into the ring. "CONGRATS!" he screamed as Christina rapped her arms around his neck for a hug. He carried her onto his shoulders as she waved around in victory. They went out of the ring and onto the ramp. One of the fans whistled at her. "Great boobs!" he shouted. John cocked an eyebrow up. He took of his jersey. "Here, put this on!" he said as he handed it over to her. She slipped it on over her head. It was huge on her. They made there way back to the locker room. Missy ran over to Christina and hugged her. "Oh my god! You were amazing! Boy did you show that bimbo who's boss!" yelled Missy. **

**"I know!" squealed Christina. "Congrats Chris!" said Dave as he rapped his huge arms around her. "Doesn't that jersey look fab on her?"**

**asked John. They both nodded. "Dave and Missy, y'all are up next!" said John. "Okay, let's go Missy! We will come back here after my match!" said Dave as they left for the ring. Christina collapsed onto the couch. "Boy did that feel good!" she said. John sat next to her. "I'm very proud of you!" he said. "Thank-you John." she replied. She gave his a small kiss on the cheek. He blushed and a smile full of dimples appeared across his lips. Edges' music hit the arena as he made his way down to the ring with Lita. The crowd booed. Dave's music hit the arena for the second time that night. Missy appeared out from the curtain and made her way to the ring with Dave following behind her. The match was started. Edge took control. On the outside, Lita wouldn't shut up. "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY WHORE!" yelled Missy. Lita heard the comment and made her way over to Missy. "Lita, what are you doing?" yelled Edge from the inside of the ring. "What did you just say to me?" asked Lita. "You heard me!" yelled back Missy. Lita raised her hand to slap Missy. **

**Her move was blocked as Missy pushed her flat onto her ass. "LITA! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" yelled Edge. This gave Dave all the time he needed to get back up on his feet. "EDGE BEHIND YOU!" screamed Lita. Edge walked right into a spine buster. Missy began to cheer along with the crowd. Dave hit the Batista Bomb on Edge and pinned him to get the 3 count. **

**Dave celebrated his win inside the ring for a while and then joined Missy outside. "Congratulations!" she said. "Thank-you sweetheart!" he said as he took her in for a hug. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as they walked to the back. "I saw Lita trying to have a shot at you, are you ok?" asked Dave. Missy giggled. "Yeah, I'm fine! She's the one that got pushed flat onto her ass!" she replied. Dave let out a chuckle. They walked in and found John and Christina throwing pillows at each other from across the room. "Stop it kids!" yelled out Dave. **

**"Oh hey guys!" yelled John before getting a pillow in the face. "You guys were awesome out there!" said Christina. "Christina, come with me and change into some nicer clothes! No offence John..." said Missy. "None taken!" said John as he put his hands in the air. "What? You quitting?" teased Christina. "Uh nooo! I'm only stopping cause you gotta go get changed!" he replied. She nodded. "Hurry up woman!" yelled Missy. "Okay okay okay! Jeez, you're so impatient!" replied Christina. Missy let out a chuckle. "Look who's talking!" she teased. Christina stuck her tongue out and then took off the jersey. John's eyes widened at the sight of her boobs once again. Her and Missy smiled at John and Dave before leaving the room to go and change. Dave took a pillow and threw it at John's head. **

**"Oh you just got into a pillow war!" yelled John as he threw a pillow at Dave. As they were fighting, Vince walked in to the room. He rolled his eyes and coughed. "You fucking suck!" yelled out John. Dave nudged him. "Oh god! I'm sorry sir! We were just fooling around!" muttered John. **

**"Yes, I can see that...may I talk to you guys for a second?" he asked. They both nodded. "Well, I've been thinking about it a lot and after seeing them both fighting tonight, I have decided to give them 1 year contract with the WWE." said Vince. "Who?" asked John. "Christina and Missy!" replied Dave. **

**John's mouth dropped. "Oh my god! Thank-you so much sir!" he yelled. "You're welcome! They do deserve it, they are great divas! Now boys, I would like you to tell them individually...Dave you tell Missy and John you tell Christina...you think you can handle that small job?" asked Vince. "Damn straight!" replied John. "You bet'cha!" added Dave. "Good, I'll talk to you both on Wednesday." he said. They both waved as he left the room. **

**"This is great dude!" yelled John. "Fuck yeah!" replied Dave. "We will all go out to the club after we tell them! We will tell the others now before the girls get back!" said John. He exited the room with Dave following closely behind him. "Well, John mentioned going out to a club so we need to wear something nice but casual at the same time." said Christina while her and Missy were searching for clothes. **

**"Hmmm, I think you should wear that!" said Missy pointing over to a pale pink mini skirt and white boob tube. "Ooo! That is so cute! My pink points will match it perfectly!" she squealed as she took out the outfit. "Exactly what I was thinking!" squealed Missy. **

**"Oh my god! You have to wear that!" yelled Christina pointing to a demain mini with frills on the bottom and a red halter which showed a lot of cleavage. "Oh my god! I totally agree! I can finally use mah red knee high boots!" she squealed. "YES!" replied Christina. They got dressed and applied there make-up. "That looks so good girl! I'm loving those boots! I will so borrow them off you one day!" said Christina after she saw Missy. "You look great too! You can borrow my boots if I borrow that gorgeous skirt!" replied Missy. "You got yourself a deal!" said Christina. **

**"Yay! Let's go!" replied Missy as she headed out the door with Christina following. Dave and John were back in the room. "All of them said yes! We have a huge gang going to the club now! Should be a fun night!" said John. "Yep!" replied Dave. The girls walked in. Dave let out a whistle. They blushed. **

**"You look bloody gorgeous Missy!" said Dave. "Thank-you Dave! You look great too!" replied Missy. John put Christina's arms behind her back. She gave him a confused look. "You're under arrest young lady!" he said. She cocked an eyebrow up. "What for?" she asked. "You're under arrest for looking so damn fine tonight!" he replied. She let out a small giggle. "Let me go!" she squealed. "Nope." he replied, still holding on to her. She pouted. "Pwease?" she begged. **

**"Fine! Just don't use that adorable face!" said John as he let go. She giggled. "Thank ya for letting me off the hook!" she teased. He winked at her. "Missy, may I please talk to you in private for a sec?" asked Dave. "Sure.." she replied. Dave took her hand and lead her to a small corner in front of the room. **

**"We need to talk!" said John. "Okay, shoot!" replied Christina with a smile. "So what's up Dave?" asked Missy. "Well, you and Christina won't be going back to Australia on Sunday." he said. Missy cocked an eyebrow up. "Christina, I hate to be the one to break this to ya, but you and Missy won't be going back to Melbourne this Sunday." said John. Christina was confused. **

**"May I ask why?" she said. "Well, Vince has given you a 1 year contract with the WWE!" he yelled. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped almost hitting the floor. "Well sweetheart, Mr.McMahon has given you a 1 year contract with the WWE!" said Dave with a smile. "Oh my god!" yelled Missy. **

**She wrapped her arms around him for the biggest hug ever. Christina flew into John's arms as he began to spin her. "I can't believe this! Oh my god!" she screamed. Dave and Missy walked in. Christina looked at Missy. "Oh my god!" they both yelled running to each other for a hug. "This is going to be so awesome!" said Missy. "Damn fucking straight!" replied Christina. There smiles were huge, nothing could reck there night. "Okay girls! It's time to go clubbing!" said John. They went out into the car park and drove off to the club. **


	11. Chapter 12

**On there way to the club, Missy and Christina could not stop thinking about there five year contract that Vince had just given them, they were only suppose to be there for a week and now they would be spending five years.**

**Christina gripped onto Missy's arm with excitement. "Missy I cant believe that we are going to be spending five years with the WWE." Missy Hugged her to excited to respond. "Hey what about us.?" John questioned. "Just because your one week is over tonight, don't mean that you won't be seeing us guys." John said with a hurt look on his face. "Oh yeah I forgot." Christina said as she placed a small kiss on his cheek. "That's the best part." she whispered. And a smile grew on his face, as the car stooped.**

**Once they walked in, they saw that everybody was already there. Trish ran up to Missy and Christina and gave them both a big hug. "I am so proud of you girls, I'm happy that now we have two new divas who have talent and can wrestle." Trish said sarcastically as she looked over at Maria. "Thanks Trish." They all laughed as Maria had just realised what was said.**

**Trish turned to see Chris Jericho walking towards them a big smile spread across her face. "Congratulations girls." Chris said as he wrapped his arms around Trish'' waist. "Oh my god Trish! You and Jericho finally got together." Missy said. Trish looked up at Jericho who placed a kiss on her forehead before turning back. "Yeah finally, he was playing hard to get, but I got him." she giggled.**

"**It's about time." Christina said. "Do you know how much of a crush she had on you ?" Christina questioned putting her hands on her hips, " Your all she talked about." Trish blushed as Chris tightened his grip.**

"**You make a real cute couple." Missy added. Chris turned to look in Christina's direction and grinned. You know who else makes a cute couple." Chris questioned. **

"**Who." Trish asked as the three girls looked at Jericho waiting for him to answer. But before he could answer John and Dave approached the group. "Hey guys!" Dave said as he placed his hand on Jericho's shoulder. " Hey big Man." Chris unwrapped his hands from Trish's waist and extended it to Dave. "And if it isn't the Doctor of thugonomics." John grabbed hold of Jericho's hand and hugged him.**

**"What up dawg." **

"**Nothing much." **

"**Well guys, I'll be right back! I need to use the little boys room." John said as he crossed his legs like a little kid who was about to pee his pants. Christina couldn't help but laugh as she watched him make his way to the bathroom.**

**Dave moved his hand behind Missy back, and moved down to her ear. "Do you want to dance?"**

**Goose bumps ran up her spine at his touch. She looked up at him with a smile. "I would love too." **

"**Excuse us guys, we are going to head off to the dance floor, It's time to celebrate." Dave said,.**

**Trish grabbed Missy hand before she left. "I'll talk to you later." She grinned as she arched her eye brow. Missy smiled as she followed Dave on to the dance floor.**

**"Well Dave's right it is time to celebrate!" Christina said.**

"**Yeah let's go grab a drink." Chris said as they made there way over to the table where everyone was sitting. **

**They took a seat and Christina could see Randy watching her every move, but didn't pay too much attention as she was wondering what was keeping John as she scanned the club looking for him. She finally spotted him standing at the bar talking to Jay. She was about to walk over when she saw Maria approach John and start putting her hands all over him. A wave of jealousy hit her as she put her head down so that noone would see the hurt in her eyes. She was about to walk away when a man stood in front of her.**

"**Hey Christina, I was wondering if you wanted to dance." Randy said with the cutest voice. Christina looked over in John's direction but he was gone, walked off somewhere with Maria, she thought to herself. She looked back up at Randy and smiled.**

"**Sure why not." **

"**Great." Randy said as he took her hand and walked her onto the dance floor.**

"**Would you leave me alone and stop following me." John said as he turned around to face Maria.**

"**I don't like you, okay I don't know what made you think that I did but I don't." John said with anger, Maria moved in closer and he moved back. "Do you understand what I'm saying!" He asked. She just stood there looking at him, she was about to open her mouth but John had walked off hoping that she wasn't following. He turned his head and he let out a sigh of relief as she was not following him.**

**John continued to walk back over to where everybody was seated. He tried to find Christina but couldn't see her anywhere. He looked over to the dance floor and burst out into laughter, when he saw the way Dave was dancing. He had his legs kicking up and his hands swinging from side to side. **

**He had never seen Dave dance like that before and it was only to make Missy laugh which is what he did, she was holding on to her stomach because of laughing so hard. Dave grabbed hold of Missy's arm and pulled her in close as they rocked side to side still laughing. You can tell that they really loved spending time together.**

**John's laughter stopped as his face filled with anger and jealousy when he saw the two people dancing only five feet away from Dave and Missy. He watched Christina rub up against Randy, his hands now wondering all over her body. He grabbed her hand and spun her out before pulling her back in where she moved her hands to the back of his neck. She had seen John watching from a distance but did not care. She continued dancing seductively trying to make him jealous, but had only gotten him upset as he walked off out of the club not looking back.**

**The next day not one of them had said a word to each other, they sat on opposite ends of the locker room with out looking at each other.**

**"Okay guys, I have had enough. What's going on?." Dave said as he stood up looking at Christina and then at John.**

"**I'm waiting." Not one of them answered and Missy could see Dave was beginning to get frustrated by none of them answering, so she stood up to help him.**

"**Okay guys, seriously what is going on?" Missy questioned. "You haven't said a word to each other all day, and just a week ago it was hard for you guys to not say a word to each other." she added.**

"**This is stupid." Christina said as she started to head for the door.**

"**Hey leave, how bout you go and find Randy! Maybe you two can go out dancing again!" John said sarcastically.**

**Christina stopped and turned to face John, her face showed hurt and her body was filled with anger.**

"**Excuse me!." She said as she walked over to him. John stood up to meet her eyes.**

"**You're the one who seemed to be enjoying Maria having her hands all over your body."**

"**What!"**

"**Yeah, she had her hands all over you."**

**Missy and Dave just looked at each other. " I think we should leave." Dave whispered to Missy." "Good idea." They headed for the door and left the two alone.**

"**Christina, I did not enjoy it, as a matter of fact I told her to leave me alone."**

"**Whatever John, I saw you both together, she had her hands all over you and then you both disappeared."**

"**You know what, if you're not going to listen to me then I'm just going to leave." John said as he headed for the door.**

"**Good leave! Go find Maria!" Christina said as she walked over to the couch and buried her face into her knees.**

**John just looked at her and walked out.**

**Dave and Missy walked down to the cafeteria. "I cant believe how the both of them are acting." Missy said as she sat down. Dave took a seat beside her. "I can, you can see how much they want each other just by the way they look at each other, and now they are just teasing each other, until one of them says something."**

"**Yeah, they really do like each other, I really do hope they work things out cause I hate seeing them not talking to each other."**

**John just sat in the hallway of the arena staring into space. **

"**Hey John, is everything okay?" Christian asked as he sat down beside him.**

"**Oh hey Christian, I'm okay..."**

"**It don't look like your okay."**

"**Me and Christina just had a fight." John said with hurt in his tone. **

**"About what?" **

"**I don't know! All I know is that she is upset because she saw Maria flirting with me last night at the club."**

"**Really? But didn't you have a go at Maria?"**

"**Yeah, but she didn't see that part, she only saw the part where Maria had her hands all over me, and then she went to go and dance with Randy."**

"**Did you explain that to her?" Christian questioned.**

"**Yeah, but she wont believe me." **

"**How bout I talk to her? I saw and heard everything you said to Maria, and may I add it was funny as hell." Christian laughed.**

**John let out a little giggle. "Yeah, that girl is really hard to get too though"**

"**So you will talk to her for me?"**

"**Yeah, what are friends for?" Christian smiled. "Plus I hate seeing you like this."**

"**Thanks dawg."**

**Christian stood up and was about to walk off. "Oh and John, tell Christina that you have feelings for her." **

**John smiled. "What you talking about man?"**

**"Everybody can see that you guys are head over heels for each other, just by the way you look at each other and act, so tell her."**

**John grinned. "Thanks man, I owe you one."**

"**No problem John, anytime."**

**Christian made his way to Christina's locker room. He knocked on the door before entering the room. He walked into find her sitting on the couch. "Hey Christina."**

"**Oh hey Christian." Christina said **

"**I'm her to talk to you and maybe help sort some things out between you and John." Christian said as he took a seat on the couch next to her.**

"**Did John put you up to this? If he did, I don't want to hear it."**

"**Christina, he's really hurt and just know he didn't put me up to this. There was a miss understanding and I'm here to clear it up." **

**Christina looked at him and could see that he was serious. "Okay, I will listen."**

"**Good."**

"**Your upset at John because you saw him flirting with Maria aren't you.?" Christian questioned. **

"**Just a little."**

"**Well it don't look like a little, and what you didn't see is John screaming at Maria and pushing her away. He told her that he didn't like her and to just leave him alone. You didn't see that did you?" **

"**No I didn't."**

"**Well he did."**

"**Really."**

**"Yes!"**

"**I feel really bad now."**

"**Christina, everyone knows that you and John like each other, so why don't you just tell each other instead of acting like kids and trying to make each other jealous? If you both like each other, then just say it."**

"**Is it that obvious?" Christina asked.**

**Christian looked at Christina and grinned. "Yes it is that obvious."**

**Christina giggled. "Well I think that's why I reacted this way, It's because I do like him, I like him a lot and when I saw him with Maria, I got jealous."**

"**Tell him that Christina, please, for everybody's sake just tell each other."**

**They both started to laugh as John walked into the room. Christina and Christian looked at each other before he got up. "Thanks Christian." Christina said as she kissed him on the cheek.**

**He headed for the door. He stopped near John and whispered "Good luck!" before he closed the door behind him.**

**Christina played with her fingers and John walked over to her. She looked up at him and could see that he was as hurt about all this as she was.**

"**Look Christina, I hate us fighting. I'm really sorry for anything that I did to hurt you. I never meant for it to happen." John said as he grabbed hold of her hand.**

"**No John, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't let you explain and I had no reason to get upset I just..." She stopped and looked up at him. "What." **

"**I like you John, I really like you, and seeing you with Maria made me jealous, so I danced with Randy to get you jealous." **

**John Grinned. "You like me do you." He joked.**

"**I'm trying to be serious here John." Christina playfully punched him in the arm. He placed his hand on the side of her face. "Christina i hated seeing you dance like that with Randy and it did make me jealous it made me angry, and that's because I like you too. I love being with you." John said as he put his hand under her chin and slowly moved in closer until his lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to him. What started off as a tender kiss turned into a hot passionate one.**

**Christina jumped up wrapping her legs around John's waist, he walked over to the couch and sat down with Christina in his lap. They continued to kiss before John pulled away. He looked up into her big brown eyes. **

"**So are we friends again?" John grinned. **

"**Just friends?" Christina questioned.**

"**Why? You want to be more then just friends?" He teased **

"**Well if you just want to be friends, that's cool with me." Christina said as she stuck out her tongue.**

"**I want to be more then friends." John said.**

"**Good, because I want to be more then friends too."**

**They looked at each other as there lips met for another passionate kiss. **

**Dave and Missy walked in. Their mouths dropped open. "Oh my god! They finally did it!" whispered Missy. Dave nodded with a grin on his face. "Ehhem!" coughed Dave. John and Christina quickly pulled away from each other. "Sorry to interrupt!" said Missy. They both blushed. "Oh umm, no problem!" said Christina nervously. Dave and Missy looked at each other. **

**"Have you two worked things out?" asked Dave. John walked over to Christina and put his arm around her waist gently pulling her towards him. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek followed by a big smile. "What happened at the club a few nights ago really made it clear to me that i had feelings for her...it cleared up her feelings for me too." said John. **

**"Missy you know damn well that I've always had feelings for this boy, but after spending time with him and seeing him with another girl has only made me love him more and see how strong my feelings really are!" said Christina. "Sooo are you to a couple or what?" asked Dave. John looked over at Christina. She shot him a smile. "Damn straight!" replied John with a smile. **

**Missy ran over to Christina and hugged her. "Congrats hun!" she said. "Thank-you hunny, you're next!" she replied with a wink. Missy blushed. "You're the man John!" said Dave as he shook John's hand. "Thanks a lot Big Man!" he replied.**

**"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" John asked. **

**"How bout we just spend the night at the hotel?" Christina suggested. "That sounds good." Missy said. "How bout we just go out, we can go have dinner." Dave said. "Yeah, that sounds good! What do you think Missy?" Christina asked. "Yes dinner sounds better then staying at the hotel0 all night." "Okay, great! Well me and John have a signing session, so we will pick you girls up around 7. Make sure you are both ready." said Dave.**

**Christina kissed John goodbye as they started to make there way to the women's locker room. "I have to find Trish and tell her about me and John." Missy giggled. "I can't wait to see her face, not like it will surprise her." They both laughed.**

**They walked down the hallway and spotted Trish talking to Chris. "Hey Trish!" said the girls. She turned around to face them with Chris hugging her form behind. "Hey you two!" she replied. Chris gave them a wave. "What's up?" asked Trish. **

**"Hmmm, just wanted to let ya know something!" said Missy. Christina blushed. "OoOoOo! Spill it Christina!" squealed Trish. "Well, umm, John and I..." she began. "You and John what?" asked Chris. "John and I are officially a couple like you two!" said Christina. "Oh my god! CONGRATULATIONS!" squealed Trish. "Christina! That's amazing news! Congrats!" added Chris. Trish gave her a quick hug. "We got to go Trish! I have made reservations!" said Chris as he pulled Trish away form the girls. "We'll catch up later! Bye bye!" she shouted back.**

**They waved. "Ohh, would you look at the time! The boys will be back to pick us up in 30 minutes and we aren't ready yet!" said Christina. "Let's go then!" said Missy. Christina nodded as they both went into separate rooms to get changed. Missy put on a pale purple off the shoulder dress with white shoes and accessories. **

**Christina put on a white halter dress with red stripes on it and matched it up with white boots that had 2 red stripes up each side. When they did there hair and make-up and looked gorgeous, they both walked out of there rooms and met up in John's. "Wow! You look fabulous!" said Christina when she saw Missy. "Look who's talking!" replied Missy. They both giggled. "We always look good!" teased Missy. "Indeed we do!" replied Christina. **

**"Knock knock!" said John from outside the room. "Can we come in or are you two still getting ready?" asked Dave. The girls both giggled. "Come in baby!" said Christina. "Yeah, come right on in!" added Missy. The boys walked right on in as instructed. "Oooo, you're lookin' extra hot tonight!" said John as he stared at Christina from head to toe.**

**"Why Missy, you have managed to look like the hottest girl in this universe once again!" said Dave with hands on his hips. Missy blushed. "You two are lookin' fine tonight!" she said with a giggle. Dave walked over to her and extended his hand. Missy took it with pleasure. "We got to get going!" said Dave. John extended his hand out to Christina. She shook her head. "I don't want it!" she teased. John playfully rolled his eyes. "Then how will you get up?" he asked. "I won't! I've decided not to go out tonight!" she teased. "Oh, you're not going out are ya now?" he said. "Nope!" she replied shaking her head once again. "Oh we'll see about that!" he yelled. He walked over to her and threw her over his shoulders. "Baby! Not this again!" she yelled. "Yes! But this time i'll put you in the car, not on top!" he replied with a chuckle. "Let's go!" said Dave leading the way out. Everyone that saw Christina on John's shoulders laughed. She got mad but giggled herself. "Okay John, we're at the limo! Please put me down!" begged Christina. John looked at Dave and Missy. **

**"Should I stop picking on my girl?" he asked. They both gave him the same look. "Well duh!" said Missy. "I agree!" added Dave. "Okay then!" said John. He carefully put her back onto her feet. She gave him an angry look. "Am I in trouble?" he asked pouting. "Don't give me that puppy face!" she yelled. He moved in closer to her until he could feel her flesh on his. "Am I in trouble?" he asked still pouting. She smiled. "No John, you're not!" she replied. He returned the smile and gave her a small kiss before they got into the car and drove off to the restaurant.**


	12. Chapter 13

**They arrived at the restaurant and were shown to there seats. Missy had remembered when Dave had taken her out earlier in the week and what he had done for her and she couldn't help but grin. They all picked up the menu. "Mmmmmmmmmm squid." said john with a huge grin on his face. Christina looked over at him. "Oh no you're not! You're not gonna get squid again." Christina said.**

**John continued to grin. "No I'm not, but it would be good to see the facial expression that you did last time." John laughed. "Ha ha very funny." Christina said as she kicked him under the table.**

**Missy and Dave just sat back and laughed. It was really entertaining seeing Christina and John go at it all the time. They had ordered there meals and started a conversation while they waited. "So Dave." Christina said with a grin on her face as she looked over to Missy.**

**"Do you have a crush on any, that you would like to share with us." Missy's head shot up, and straight at Christina's. "What are you trying to do?" Missy said to herself as she waited for Dave to answer. **

**Dave blushed. "Oooooo! Look! He's blushing! Spill Dave!" squealed Christina. He giggled. "Okay, I'm just going to tell you cause I know if I don't Christina will be nagging the fuck out of me!" said Dave. John rolled his eyes. "Okay, I like a girl! That is all I'm saying!" he said. Missy felt her heart sink. Christina noticed and decided to say something. "Well Missy! How bout' you? You crushing' on anybody?" asked Christina. "Umm, yeah! I am!" replied Missy nervously. Dave felt disappointment. **

**Dave didn't want to give it away, he didn't want anyone to know just yet, so he pretended like he was excited about it. "Really, that's great! Does he know?" Dave said as he forced a smile. Missy looked over at him. "No, he doesn't know." she said smiling back at him. Missy so badly wanted to tell him that it was him that she had a crush on but was to scared, just his touch made her tremble. His eyes and smile made her melt inside, but still she kept a straight face. **

**"Does she know?" asked Missy. "Nope." he replied. John and Christina looked at each other. They both knew that Dave and Missy were talking about each other. "Umm John, come with me baby!" said Christina as she got out of her seat. "Where we going babe?" he asked as he also got up. "Umm, I just want you to yell at the waiter for staring and winking at me!" she squealed as she took his hand and ran off. "John, we got to do something! We both know they are talking about each other!" said Christina. "I know!" said John. "But what can we do?" he added. "I have no clue! I'll figure it out before the end of this dinner though!" she replied. He nodded as they both walked back to there seats.**

**"So Dave, what's so special about this girl that you won't tell us her name?" Christina asked. Dave looked over at her. "What's with all the questions?" Dave asked. "Nothing, I'm just curious, that's all." Just then an idea popped in to Christina's head, she looked over at John. "John, will you came with me for one second. " Why?" John questioned. "I need something from the car and I'm scared to go by myself." Christina said. They got up and made there way outside. Dave a Missy just looked on in confusion.**

**"What's wrong now?" asked John. "I got the perfect idea!" she squealed. "And what's that babe?" he asked. "Well, it's simple! We go back to the hotel, my room, I'll take all the keys and then me and you go to your room saying you need to change! We lock them in on the way out and let them stay in there until they work it all out! Deal?" she asked. John smirked. "Deal!" he said. They walked back into the restaurant and sat down. "Well guys, I'm really tired! Can we go back to the hotel?" begged Christina, putting her head on John's shoulder. "Yeah sure! Why not!" replied Dave as they all got up and headed for the limo. They got in and headed off back to the hotel.**

**They all went into Missy and Christina's room. Christina quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes and went back out into the bedroom while Missy went in to change. When she came back out, Christina nudged John. "I'll be right back! I want to change too!" he said. Christina stood up. "Can I come with you baby?" she said with a smile. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Of course you can angel!" he said. She kissed him on the cheek and they then walked out of the room. **

**"You want something to drink?" Missy said as she walked over to the mini bar. "No thanks, I'm right." Dave said as he took a seat on the couch. "It looks like you're going to be spending the night here again." Missy said as she made her way over to him and sat down. "Yep, looks like John and Christina are going to have a little party of there own." Dave said as they both giggled.**

**The room went silent. Missy stood up and started to make her way to the bathroom. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to go put something more comfortable on." she said. "Okay." Dave stood up and removed his jacket and shirt, if he was going to be spending the night there he didn't want to go to bed in a suit that cost a lot of money. He sat back down in his black slacks and a white singlet that he had under his shirt. **

**Missy came back out with shorts and a pink singlet on. "Well, you look comfortable there!" she said as she sat down on her bed. He giggled. "Well I sure am! Christina's bed is very comfortable!" replied Dave. "Want to know a secret?" said Missy. "Do I!" he replied with a smile. She giggled. "My bed is way more comfortable than hers!" she said. Dave let out a giggle. "Well aren't you lucky?" he said. She nodded.**

**"You want to came try it out?" Missy said with a grin. Dave stood up and walked over to her bed, he stood at the edge of the bed and looked at her before he sat down beside her. "Your right this is more comfortable." Dave said. Missy giggled. "You want to know another secret?" Missy said. "What?" Dave said looking at her. "It's really comfortable using your chest as a pillow." she blushed and giggled at the same time. "Really?" Dave said as he grinned.**

**"Yes, I was very comfortable that other night!" she replied. Dave blushed. "Why thank-you!" he giggled. "You're very welcome!" she giggled back. There was a moment of silence. "So, what's the name for your crush? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone..." said Missy, breaking the awkward moment of silence. **

**"Well, umm, her name's Melanie!" he replied. Missy turned her head away from him so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. "What's yours?" he asked. "His name is...Dominick!" she replied. "Cool.." he replied. They both felt hurt deep down inside. "Baby, are you done in there?" nagged Christina from the bedroom. "I'll be out in a second babe!" John replied from the shower. She got comfortable on his bed. "Okay, I'm done!" said John as he walked out of the bathroom. He was in a grey singlet and boxers. "You look very yummy!" said Christina. "Right back at ya!" he giggled. "You seem to be enjoying my bed." he added. "Yes, of course! It's yours! It explains itself!" she teased. John's hair was wet, but flat on his head. "Baby come here for a second!" said Christina. **

**He walked over. "Bend down so I can reach your head!" she said while pushing him down to his knees. "What the hell are you doing woman?" he asked. She giggled. "You'll see!" she replied. She ran her fingers through his hair spiking it all up. "There! I just love the way your hair is when it's spiked!" she said. "Yeah, it ain't bad...I'm going for a haircut tomorrow afternoon!" **

**he replied. Christina's mouth dropped open. "What?" he asked. "How short?" she asked. "Well, I plan to get the back shaved off.. well most of it at least..." he replied. "Oh no you don't!" she snapped. "Don't what?" he asked confused. "There is no way in hell you're going to do that to your hair!" she yelled. "But babe, it looks better!" replied John. Christina rolled her eyes. "No it don't! I love it the way it is now!" she replied. "Too bad! I'm still cutting it!" he snapped. "GRRRR! FINE!" she yelled as she got up and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" he yelled with his hands out. "I REFUSE TO BE IN A ROOM WITH YOU!" she growled. "What the fuck? Why?" he asked. **

**"Cause you're going to reck your hair! I hate it short! But seeing as you like it, I will just not see you until it grows back again!" she yelled while opening the door. "Don't leave!" he roared. "You can't just leave your boyfriend!" he added. "Oh Yeah? Well when my boyfriend makes a bad decision and doesn't bother taking in my opinion, then I can leave him!" she roared back. "You ain't goin' no where hunny!" he shouted.**

**"Oh yeah? Just try and stop me!" she yelled as she ran out of the door and down the stairs. John ran after her. While she was running down one of the halls, she bumped into Randy. "Sorry!" she said. "It's okay sweetie!" replied Randy. "Watch it dude! Don't call my girl sweetie! Only I can do that!" said a voice from behind them. It was John. Christina rolled her eyes. She turned around to face John. "Well hello there!" she said. "Hey baby!" replied John. "Why is he calling you baby?" asked Randy. "Because I'm her boyfriend einstein!" growled John. Randy cocked up an eyebrow. "Is what he said true?" he asked, looking over at Christina. She nodded at him. **

**"Wow, you two finally did the right thing!" he said with a chuckle. "Ha ha ha! Very funny!" said John. Christina just stood there looking lost. "Come on babe, let's go back to my room!" said John. She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh my god Randy! I just love your hair!" she said as she put her fingers through it. "Thank-you very much!" he replied. John's face went from happy to angry within seconds. He crossed his arms over his chest and just stood there waiting for his girlfriend to say something. "You're very welcome! **

**May I ask if you ever plan to cut or shave it shorter?" asked Christina. John let out a sigh of frustration. "Hell no! I love it the way it is! If I do need to fix it, I only ask for a very small trim! Girls love long hair!" replied Randy with a smirk. Christina let out a giggle. "You read my mind!" she said. "Oh for the love of god!" yelled John. "What?" snapped Christina. "You know what, forget this bullshit! I'm going back to my room!" he roared. He stormed off leaving his girl and Randy behind. "Grrrr, that woman is so hard to fucking please!" he roared to himself. **

**He collapsed onto his head and put a pillow over his face. Christina had left Randy and was walking back to John's room. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" growled John from under the pillow. "Grrrr what?" said a female voice. John sat up. Christina was leaning against the door. "Oh, It's only you..." he said, collapsing back onto his bed. **

**"Fine then, be a jerk! I told Randy off after you left, but I think I'll go back to him seeing I'm not wanted here!" she yelled. John jumped out of bed and ran to her. "Wait, you told him off? For what?" he asked grabbing hold of her shoulders so she wouldn't walk out. "I told him off for calling me sweetie..." she replied looking down at the floor. John smiled. **

**"What did you say to him?" he asked. "All I said was that I want him to leave me alone cause I ain't interested in him...he asked why so I told him that I only had eyes for one man..." she replied. "Hmmmm, who is this only man?" he asked with a smirk across his face. She looked up into his eyes. "That only man is standing in front of me.." she replied with a smile. He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. It was passionate, yet gentle. John's cell phone began to ring. They pulled away from each other. **

**"That's mine.." he said as he walked over to it and picked it up. "Yo Dave..." he said. "What the hell is taking you two so god damn long!" snapped Dave. "Relax big man! We are on our way..." said John. "GOOD!" replied Dave before hanging up. "What are we gonna do now!" asked John. "Okay John, if we want them to stay in a room and have no way of getting out, there is only one other place I can think of!" replied Christina. "Where?" asked John anxiously. "The arena storeroom tomorrow night!" she replied. John nodded at her as they both made there ways out of the room. "Are they coming Dave?" asked Missy frustrated. "Yeah, they are on there way!" he replied.**

"**Great." Missy said under her breathe, she was hoping that John and Christina weren't going to came back so that she could spend some time with Dave.**

**"So you have a match tomorrow night." Dave asked. **

"**Yep against Victoria." Missy said as she rested her head on her pillow facing Dave. "What about you.?" She asked. " Yep I have a weapons match with Hunter." **

"**That should be interesting." **

"**Yeah." Dave said. As they heard a knock on the door.**

"**Room service." The voice said from the other side of the door.**

"**Room service...?" Dave and Missy said as they looked at each other. **

**Dave walked over to the door and opened it.**

"**Hey big man." John said with a cocky grin.**

**Christina ran over to Missy and jumped on to the bed next to her.**

**Missy got up and started to walk to her room.**

"**Where are you going." Christina said. She looked over to Dave who was standing near the couch looking hot as hell with the white singlet that showed his every muscle.**

"**I have a match tomorrow night and I have to wake up early to go to the gym." Missy said. **

"**Awwwwwww girl we were just going to start the fun." John said. **

"**Sorry guys, maybe tomorrow night." Missy said as she closed the door behind her.**

**Christina looked over at Dave who was still staring at the door.**

**Dave looked over at Christina and John. "I'm going to see if she's okay."**

**John and Christina didn't say a word but watched him walk over to Missy's room.**

"**Oh my god! Would they just tell each other already." Christina said as she punched John.**

"**What the hell was that for?"**

"**Well I was frustrated and you were the only thing in my way that I could take it out on." Christina said with a grin.**

"**Oh really." John said as he pushed her back climbed on top of her and pinned her hands to the bed.**

"**John get off me." Christina said trying to get out of his grip.**

**She tried to push him off her but it didn't do much as he moved in and started to kiss her. **

**He let go of her arms as she moved them around to the back of his neck as she pulled him closer so that she could feel his body pushed up against hers.**

**Dave walked over to Missy's bed to where she lay. He lay down beside her, as she felt his movement on the bed she rolled over onto him and placed her head on her chest, as she mentioned to him before that she felt comfortable having her head placed on his chest. He smiled "Missy are you okay."**

**She didn't look up but moved around. "Yep, I'm great, just tired." she whispered. **

"**Okay, I just wanted to see if you were okay cause it seemed like there was something wrong."**

"**Nope everything is perfect."**

"**Okay, well I'm going to head back to my room and let you get some sleep." He started to get up but she grabbed his arm. "Can you stay here tonight?" Missy said. Dave couldn't help but grin, he wanted to tell her how much he wanted her but he didn't feel like it was the right place to do so. He lay back down as she placed her head back onto his chest. "Thank-you." she whispered.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Christina made her way to John's locker room. She opened the door but couldn't see him, but she had heard the shower running. A grin formed on her face as she headed for the showers. She saw John's towel and grabbed it before he could see her. She walked back over to the couch and waited for him to finish. She waited for ten minutes as she heard the shower stop running. She smiled. **

**John went to reach for his towel but he could not see it anywhere. " What the hell." He walked out of the shower. He had his hands covering his body. "Mmmmmmmmmm, now that's a sight I have never seen before." A voice said behind him. John turned around to see Christina sitting on the couch with his towel placed over her lap.**

**John grinned. "You know It's a bit cold, do you mind if I have my towel?" John said as he walked right up to her. She stood up, and handed him the towel. **

"**You have such a nice butt." Christina said as she sat back down.**

**John went to go get dressed. He walked back out and sat down beside her. "You know you're going to pay for that." He said with a grin.**

**Christina giggled. "I can't wait."**

**"But for now we have to work out what we are going to do with Dave and Missy."**

"**Okay, well what we going to do."**

"**Well both Missy and Dave have a match tonight so we will wait until they finish there match and then we can tell them both that they are needed in the storeroom for a backstage promo to finish off Monday night raw.."**

"**Okay sounds great." John said. Christina stood. "Well baby, I have to meet up with Trish, so I'll talk to you later." John stood up and wrapped his arms around her body. He started to kiss her as his hands moved down to her skirt. "Hey, that can wait for later." Christina said as she made her way to the door. "Okay, I'll hold you to that." John said with a grin as she walked out of the locker room.**

**John walked over to the door and opened it and watched her walk down the hall, he couldn't help himself, he to burst out into laughter.**

**She continued to walk down the hall and passed Rene Dupree, Christian and Jericho who where standing by the men's locker room. "Hey nice butt!" Rene said. Christina turned around to face them, they where all laughing. "Excuse me." she said. "Hunni your skirt seems to be tucked into your undies." Jericho said. **

**She could feel her face going red as she moved her hands to the back of her dress. "JOHN CENA." She screamed as she ran back down the hall to John's locker room. John saw her coming and started to run. She ran after him. "Oh hunni, you are so gonna pay for this one." Christina screamed out to John who was laughing so hard that he almost fell, which is what happened as soon as he reached the ring. He tried to get up but Christina jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. John was still laughing as he saw the look on her face. **

"**Oh you think It's funny do you." Christina said as she continuously punched him in the arms. "Oh come on baby you know it was only payback for what you did to me." Christina glared at him. "Oh don't you worry baby." She said as she leaned in closer to him, "I'll get you back, you won't know when and you won't know how, but man will I get you back." John just looked at her and ginned. She got up and started to walk off leaving him on the floor. **

**  
"Where are you going?" He asked standing up. "I told you I had to go meet up with Trish, I'll talk to you later. Christina checked to see if her skirt was right before making her way to meet Trish.**

**Trish and Christina where sitting down in the women's locker room. Christina had told Trish all about what had happened with her and John and how she still needed to come up with an idea to get him back. Trish grinned. **

**  
"I have the perfect idea." Half an hour later, Trish and Christina were in the cafeteria eating lunch. "Christina, John just walked in." Christina looked over her shoulder and saw him approaching. "Oh this is going to be so good." Trish just laughed. " What's so funny." John said as he walked up behind Christina and sat down beside her.**

"**Oh nothing, just girl talk."**

"**You hungry baby?" Christina asked.**

"**Yeah, a little." **

"**Do you want me to go and get you something to eat?"**

"**Yeah, but I'll go get it."**

"**No, It's fine, I'll go get it." Christina said as she got up and placed a kiss on his lips before walking away.**

**Five minutes later Christina returned with John's lunch and two bags of chips for her and Trish. "Thanks baby." John said as he began to eat. Trish and Christina looked at each other and tried not to laugh.**

**John had almost finished as his stomach began to turn. He dropped his fork and grabbed his stomach, he looked over at Christina who was smiling. John stood up. "Excuse me girls I'll be right back!" as he ran for the door. Christina and Trish burst out into laughter as soon as he left.**

"**I think I better go and check on him." Christina said as she stood up. "Okay, I'll talk to ya later after tonight's show." said Trish.**

**Christina made her way to John's locker room. She walked into the bathroom and started laughing, at the noises coming from inside. She walked back into the locker room and sat down on the couch and waited for him to finish.**

**Half and hour later John walked over to Christina and burst out into laughter at the way John had walked into the room. "Yeah laugh, cause It's real funny! I just spent half an hour on the toilet." Christina continued to laugh. "I told you I was going to pay you back." John tried to sit down and the look on his face was just priceless. She walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. "I'm sorry baby." she said, as she rubbed her hand on his knee. John looked up "It's okay, I had it coming." he said with a smile. "But that don't mean that It's over." **

"**After what just happened, you want to continue?" Christina said as she stood up.**

"**What you think I'm going to let a girl bet me?" John said as he stood up and grinned. "This is only the beginning." **

**Christina watched him walk towards the door. "I have a promo to shoot, so I'll talk to you soon, we need to discuss more about what's going to happen with Dave and Missy." John said as he left.**

**After 10 minutes of sitting alone, Christina was joined by Missy and Dave. "Hey guys!" she squealed. They both waved at her. "So how was the promo?" she asked. "Yeah, it was cool.." replied Dave. "Yeah, I enjoyed it..." added Missy. "Christina, what's all this talk about you and John pulling pranks on each other?" asked Dave. Christina let out a chuckle. **

**"Yeah, whatever you guys have heard, it's all true! I pulled a small prank on him earlier on so he's vowed to get payback...I keep getting him back and It's now turned into pranking each other over and over again!" she said, still giggling. Dave and Missy both burst out into laughter. "This should be fun!" said Missy. A man then ran right into there room. **

**"Chris? What's wrong?" asked Christina. "Oh god Christina! It's John!" he said with a shaky voice. Christina got up from her seat. "What happened!" she yelled. "He slipped on the ground and hurt his knee very badly!" he said. "Oh god!" she yelled as she ran out of the room. Dave and Missy followed behind her. Chris leaned up against the wall and burst out into laughter. **

**"Man, this should be a good one!" he said to himself. "John, she's coming!" said Christian, signaling for John's part in the prank. "Ahhhh, fuck man! I think it's broken!" screamed John. "OH MY GOD BABY!" yelled Christina when she saw him. She ran over to him. He was holding his knee in pain. "Baby what happened!" she said, all shaken up about to cry. "I-I was walking and then slipped over! I think there was water or something on the floor..." he replied. She kissed him quickly and then got up. "Come on, I'll help you up baby!" she said. Christian couldn't take it anymore. He burst out into laughter. Christina looked down at John. "OH MY GOD! NO FUCKING WAY!" she yelled. Christian nodded his head. **

**"You should've seen your face!" he said, holding his stomach while laughing. "You're so fucking screwed John Cena!" she roared. She pushed him onto his ass and stormed off. "Babe wait up!" yelled John as he got up and ran after her. He followed her right into his locker room. "Wait!" he growled. He took her arm and turned her around so that she was face to face with him**

**She had a look of anger in her eyes. "Please say something!" begged John. "That was so not funny John! I really thought you were hurt! Goes to show how much you really do mean to me!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh baby don't cry! It was just a small joke!" he said cupping her face gently. "Yeah! A joke that made me think you had a broken knee! God, I wanted to literally kill myself! I hate the thought of seeing you hurting John!" she cried. **

**Tears ran down her cheeks and onto John's hands. He wiped them off of her face and looked her right in the eyes. "Look at me, I am so sorry for what I just did! Please forgive me and forget that the whole thing happened!" he said. She sniffled. "Okay, I will!" she said, nodding her head. "I will get you back one more time!" she said. "Well, I deserve it after causing tears to shed out of your beautiful eyes!" he said shaking his head. "Yeah!" she giggled. John pouted. She playfully rolled her eyes as she locked her lips onto his for a kiss. **

**Dave was asked to accompany Missy to the ring for her match against Victoria. Missy and Christina had finally got the chance to pick theme songs for wrestling. They both come out to "Be Yourself" by Audio slave. **

**The fans shot up to there feet when they saw who was with Missy. "You're so loved!" said Missy, as they got into the ring. Dave let out a chuckle. "Don't worry, you will be too!" he said smiling. Victoria's music hit as she made her way down to the ring. Dave could see that Missy was nervous. **

**"You can do this!" he whispered as he left the ring. The referee rang the bell. The girls both ran at each other with attack written all over there faces. They worked hard, after 15 whole minutes, Victoria had Missy up on her shoulders ready to hit the widow's peak. Missy was very tired, but could still hear. "COME ON MISSY! YOU CAN DO THIS!" shouted Dave from ringside. Missy quickly reversed the move into a roll up. She got the 3 count. **

**Her hand was raised in victory. Dave ran into the ring and took her in for a big hug. "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" he yelled. She grinned. "Yeah but only cause you were here to help me!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. He felt goose bumps all over his body. He liked her so much, but he just couldn't say it. John and Christina were watching from behind. **

**"OH MY GOD! HOW CUTE!" squealed Christina. "Okay babe, It's time for your plan to work!" said John. She nodded. "I want you to tell Dave that Missy needs help in the storeroom cause she just got a new weight set and can't exactly carry it on her own. If he asks why we can't help, say we have plans to get to!" she instructed. "Capiche?" she added. "Yes, I got'cha." he replied. Missy and Dave made there way over to the locker room. "MISSY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled Christina. Missy cocked up a brow. "What the hell did I do?" she asked, walking into the bathroom. Christina giggled. "Nothing, I just need to talk to you." she said. "Biatch!" giggled Missy. "I know I am!" replied Christina, sticking out her tongue. **

**Missy rolled her eyes. "So what's up?" she asked, leaning on the sink. **

**"Vince came in here before and says that you need to go to the storeroom and pick up the new weight set we ordered!" said Christina. "Why can't you go?" muttered Missy. "Because I have to go out!" replied Christina. "Where?" asked Missy. "John has made reservations...I need to get my last payback too!" she replied. Missy rolled her eyes once again. "Fine, I'll do it!" she said. "GOOD!" yelled Christina. **

**They walked back into the room. "I gotta go!" said Missy. "What? Why? Where?" asked Dave. "I have to get something from the storeroom..." said Missy. Dave nodded at her as she made her way out of the room. Christina winked at John. "Babe, how is she gonna carry all that stuff on her own?" asked John. "I have no clue! They are so heavy! Poor girl! I hope she doesn't break her back or anything else in her body!" said Christina. "What the fuck? What exactly is she getting?" asked Dave. **

**"We ordered a weight set and it got delivered today..." she replied. "Why can't you go help her?" asked Dave. "Well, John and I have made reservations tonight!" replied Christina, walking over to **

**John so that he could put his arm around her. "Would you mind helping her out big man?" asked John. "Where is Dominick?" Dave asked, looking towards Christina. She shot him a puzzled look. "Who?" she asked. "They guy that Missy likes..." he replied. "Ooooo! I'm so silly! I don't call him Domonick, I just say Nick!" replied Christina giggling. John has a confused look on his face. "So do you mind helping her out? Nick isn't here!" said Christina. "Yeah sure...I'll go now..." replied Dave. "Thanks big man!" yelled Christina as he walked out the door. She let out a sigh of frustration. "Thank God!" said John. "Tell me about it!" she replied. "Okay, let's go lock them up!" said John. She nodded as they snuck out of the room. Dave walked into the storeroom. "Missy? Where are you?" he asked. "I'm at the very end of this place!" she shouted back. "Thought I'd give you a hand!" he said, when he finally found her. "Thanks, this is screwed up! I can't find anything under my name!" she said. John and Christina reached the door. "Go on!" whispered Christina.**

**John looked over at Christina as he grabbed the door handle and pulled it shut.**


	14. Chapter 15

"**Missy where are you?" Dave yelled. "I'm here! Missy yelled. Dave turned the corner and found Missy looking at big boxes. "I can' find anything with my name on it, as a matter of fact I don't remember ordering any gym equipment." Missy said as she turned to look at Dave.**

"**Maybe Christina did." Dave said as he walked up to her. "Yeah, well if she did, it ain't here." **

"**Okay, well how bout we let Christina work it out and we go grab something to eat?" Dave said as he started to make his way back to the door. Missy followed him. "Yep, that sounds great." Dave reached for the door and went to open it but it wouldn't open. "What's wrong?" Missy asked. "The door want open, I think we are locked in." Dave said as he continued to pull on the handle. "Are you serious?" Missy said as Dave begun to bang on the door and scream to see if anyone could hear them on the other side. **

**Missy started to bang on the door and helped Dave call for help. "It's not going to work. noone is out there." Missy said as she stopped banging on the door and walked over to corner and sat down. Dave followed her and sat down beside her. "I bet this was all Christina and John's doings." Dave said as she formed a fist. "Yeah, I agree." Missy said as she grabbed Dave's hand. "Relax, we will get them back for this, there's no way they are going to get away with this." Missy said with a small giggle. **

"**Oh yes, they will pay." Dave said as he smiled down at Missy.**

"**You did really well tonight against Victoria." Dave said. "Thanks, your match against Hunter was awesome." Missy said as she stood up. **

**"Thanks." **

"**So if you don't mind me asking, how is Dominick?" **

**Dave said with a serious look.**

**Missy turned her face away from Dave and smiled. "Oh he's great, how's Melanie if you don't mind me asking?" Missy said stretching out her legs and folding her arms across her chest. "She is great! She is so beautiful, and I love being around her." Missy couldn't take it anymore and stood up. **

**"Where are you going?" Dave asked as he stood up, he could tell she hated hearing about his so called crush. "I'm going to find a way out of here, it smells, It's cold and I'm tired." Missy said as she looked over at him. "Or maybe you just don't want to be stuck in here with me." Dave said with a sad puppy face. **

**Missy giggled and walked over to him grabbing hold of both his hands. "Don't be silly, if I had be stuck in here with anyone, I'm glad It's you." Dave grinned. "Well thank-you, same goes." Missy let go of his hands and started to walk in the opposite direction. "Thanks." she yelled over her shoulders. "So you want to help me get out of here?" Dave ran after her. "Yep, how bout we split up and look for anyway out of here, maybe a back door or something." Dave said running his fingertips over his cin. "Okay, sounds good, if you find anything yell out." Missy said as they both walked opposite ways looking for a way out.**

"**Dave, I found a way out." Missy screamed after fifteen minutes of looking. Dave ran in the direction of Missy's voice. "Thank god." Dave said as he walked over to help her open the roller doors, that was used for deliveries. **

"**Lucky this door was open or we would have had to spend the night in this smelly cold store oom." Dave said with a giggle. Missy smiled. "Yes, lucky for that." They made there way out of the arena and made there way for Dave's car. "I cant wait to see John and Christina's face when they open the door to the storeroom tomorrow morning and where not there." Missy said as they both laughed. "Yes neither can I." Dave said as he drove off heading for the hotel. **

**Missy walked over to the bed and fell back as she let out a sigh. "I am so tired." Missy said as she sat up to remove her shoes before laying back down. "Yes, I'm tired too." Dave said as he made his way to the other side of the room and took a seat on the couch. Dave sat there watching Missy just lay there, he so badly wanted to walk over there and lay beside her holding her in his huge arms, but what he wanted even more was to tell her that he had strong feelings for her, but didn't no where to begin. **

**Missy continued to lay back on the bed and the one thing that kept playing in her mind was Dave and his so called crush Melanie who she had never heard of or seen apart from what Dave had said about her. It made her jealous and angry just thinking about what Dave had said about her when they where in the storeroom. **

**Missy stood up and walked over to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Dave asked. **

**"The bathroom, is that okay with you?" Missy snapped, she didn't mean to snap at him like that but the thought of not being able to tell Dave how much feelings she had for him, and the fact of Dave having a crush made her jealous and angry. "Wow, what's gotten into you?" **

**Dave asked with a confused look. "Nothing, I'm just frustrated." She answered with attitude. "Frustrated about what?" Dave said as he got up from the couch and walked over to her and placed his hand on her arm, she moved back with tears forming in her eyes. She turned away from Dave, leaving him wondering what had come over her and if he had done anything wrong. "Missy are you sure everything is okay, I mean you were fine five minutes ago." Dave asked in concern. "Nothing is wrong Dave, just leave it alone." Missy said in anger, she was getting even more frustrated of not telling him why and the fact that she didn't know if he would feel the same if she had told him. "Okay fine, be like that, but you are my best friend and I want you to be able to feel free to talk to me about anything." Dave said. "Dave please just drop it, It's nothing okay?" Missy said as she walked over to the bed a lightly kicked the side table. **

"**Okat, that's it if you don't want to talk to me or even look at me then I'm just going to leave It's obvious that you don't want me here." Dave said as he headed for the door. "Good leave, go find Melanie." Dave stopped and a grin formed on his face, he now knew why Missy has been acting like this. His heart started to beat faster as he knew that she was jealous and also had feelings for him. "You know what Missy, that sounds like a great idea." Dave said as he slammed the door behind him. "Good, go." Missy screamed out.**

**Dave stood outside of the room with his back up against the door, his heart still beating fast and the grin still placed on his face. "I think It's time to tell her." He said to himself.**

**Missy lay on the bed almost in tears , she can't believe what had just happened. She felt bad that she had taken her anger and frustration out on Dave. Missy stood up and walked over to the bathroom, she washed her face to cool herself down, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed before heading back to the bedroom. She looked up and stopped at the sight of Dave standing in the middle of the room. She stood there looking at him. "What are you doing here? Couldn't you find Melanie?" Missy said sarcastically.**

**Dave grinned and walked up to her, their bodies almost touching. She looked up at him, her heart now beating hard. "I'm standing right in front of her." Dave said with a grin. Missy's eyes widened as she placed her right hand over her mouth. "What?" Missy said in shock. "I'm standing right in front of her." Dave repeated. "I'm Melanie?" Missy asked. Dave smiled. "Yes you are, you are the one who has been driving me crazy." Tears started to form in Missy's eyes, but she held them back. This was all a dream, it was only three weeks ago that she had won the competition. She was then given a five year contract with her best friend, and the wrestler she had loved for six years as a fan was standing in front of her telling her he wanted to be with her. Missy grinned. "Dave you know Dominick?" Dave smiled. "Yeah." **

"**Well you're him." His smile grew bigger. "Really?" Dave answered. **

"**Yes, and that's why I acted the way I did before, I had trouble trying to tell you that I have feelings for you and I got frustrated." Missy said moving in closer to Dave, there bodies now pressed against each others.**

**Dave grinned as he slowly took Missy's face into his big hands. He slowly rubbed his thumbs over her checks before moving down and pressing his lips against hers, there mouths just touched, but even that was sweet. That made both their hearts race for the stars. Dave pushed down harder, Missy moved her arms around the back of Dave's neck as she parted her mouth letting Dave in to explore her, his tongue slipped over her upper lip making her heart beat harder. Dave slowly wrapped his arms around her small body and lifted her off the floor as she wrapped her legs around his waist.**

**There lips separated as he started to kiss her softly on her neck, Missy closed her eyes and threw her head back as she let out a little moan, she slowly ran her hands down Dave's body slipping her hands under his shirt and running her hands up the bare flesh of his back. Dave let out a little moan at the touch. His lips made there way back up to hers as he deepened the kiss. She could feel the solidness of his muscles and loved the way they shifted when he moved. Dave pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I have been wanting to do this for a long time now." He said with a huge grin. "Me too." Missy said, with a smile as she moved in and captured his lips. He took a few steps forward and pushed her up against the wall.**

**Dave quickly pulled away and placed Missy back onto her feet. They both looked at each other as they heard the door opening. They walked into the lounge and saw Christina and John walk in the door. Both Dave and Missy looked at each other and grinned at the their facial expressions. **

"**What the fuck?" John said as he looked over at Christina who was in shock. "How the hell did you both get out of there!" Christina said closing the door behind her.**

"**Oh, so it was you and John who locked us up in that smelly cold storeroom." Missy said shooting an evil glare. **

"**Guilty." Christina giggled. **

"**Well the next time you and John decide to lock some one up, make sure that you check the room to make sure that there is no way of getting out." Missy laughed. "We were only in there for 30 minutes before we found a way out." Dave added. **

"**Well at least we got you in there for 30 minutes." John laughed. **

"**Yep." Dave said as he walked over to John and grabbed him by the arm. "John I need to talk to you for a tick." John stumbled as Dave dragged him into the room. "Dave, man I can walk by myself." John laughed as Dave stopped. "Sorry man." "No problem Big Man, so sup?" John asked.**

"**Me and Missy kissed." Dave said grinning.**

"**No way dawg! About mother fucken time." John laughed as he moved in to hug his best friend. "I am so happy for you big man, me and Christina were about to tie you two up to the bed until you guys confessed." John said as they both laughed. **

**Christina looked in Missy's direction and she could tell that something had happened. She walked over to Missy and looked at her. "Something happened didn't it?" Christina questioned. Missy didn't say a word, but grin. "Something did happen!" Christina said in excitement as she pulled Missy over to the bed. "Tell me, come on tell me everything." **

**Missy and Christina sat on the bed as Missy told Christina everything that happened. Christina's face grew with a bigger grin as the story went on. "Oh my god Missy finally!" Christina said letting out a sigh of relief. Missy punched Christina in the arm. "Shut up, it was worth the wait." Missy laughed. Christina moved in and hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy Missy! You and Dave make the cutest couple." Christina said as she pulled away and grabbed hold of Missy's hands.**

"**So what's happening with you and John?" Missy asked arching her eye brows up. "Well nothing to exciting and heated yet." They both laughed. "But everything is great, John is such a great guy and I love him so much, but he is gonna pay for what he did to me the other day." Christina grinned. "So your little prank session hasn't finished?" Missy asked. "Nope, It's just beginning." Christina laughed, but the stopped as Dave and John entered the room. **

"**Well Well Well Congratulations Dave! It's about time." Christina teased. Dave grabbed a pillow from behind her and hit her over the head. "Ha ha funny, but thank-you, it is about time." Dave said as he looked over at Missy and gave her a smile. **

**John walked over to Missy and picked her up off the bed and gave her a big bear hug. "Cograts hun." John said as he placed her back down on the bed. Dave started to make his way over to where Missy was sitting, but before he reached her, a pillow hit the back of his head. He slowly turned around and saw Christina sitting there looking around the room as if she had not done anything. Dave grinned as he walked over to her and picked her up and walked over to the shower. He placed her down and turned on the water. Missy and John burst out into laughter.**

**Dave started laughing as he walked back over to Missy and John. Christina then walked into the room dripping wet, she shot them all an evil glare. She then looked directly at Dave. "Yes, laugh now cause not only will I be getting John back for what he did, but I will also get you back." Christina said as she wrapped a towel around her. "Me? What did I do?" John asked walking over to her and rubbing her shoulders. "Oh baby did you forget what you did to me the other day? That made me cry?" John laughed. "Oh yeah, that, I remember." Christina made her way to the door. "I'm gonna go and dry off and go to sleep." **

"**Yeah, I'll take Christina to our room tonight." John said with a grin. "You two can spend some more time together." John said as he followed Christina out the door. "We will see you guys tomorrow." Missy yelled out as the door closed. **

**Missy turned and walked up to Dave, she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest. "I am so happy that you're finally mine." Missy said in a whisper. Dave wrapped his big arms around her and tightened the grip. "I'm happy that you're mine too." Dave said as they walked over to the bed and fell asleep in eachothers arms. **

"**I am so happy for Dave and Missy." said John as he dried Christina's hair with the towel. "Yes me too, they really make a good couple." Christina said as she stood up and grabbed the towel off John and finished drying her hair. **

**John hopped into bed wearing nothing but his black boxers. Christina walked to the bathroom to put the towel away before making her way over to the bed. **

**She slipped into bed and cuddled up near John. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head. "Goodnight baby." He whispered. "Goodnight." Christina said as she kissed him on the chest. **


	15. Chapter 16

**The next morning, Missy and Christina were the first up. Missy rang up Christina and they were going to meet at the cafeteria. "Good morning!" squealed Christina as she ran over to Missy. "Well hello there happy chappie!" giggled Missy. Christina laughed. **

**They walked over to the counter and got there food. "So how was your first night with the big man?" asked Christina, as they both took there seats. Missy let out a huge sigh. "Words can't even explain it! All I'm going to say is that it was the best night of my life! I love him so much!" she replied. "AWWWWWWWWWWW!" squealed Christina. **

**They both giggled. "Sooo, how do you plan on getting them back for the pranks?" asked Missy curiously. "Well...that's for me to know and you to find out!" replied Christina, sticking out her tongue. Missy rolled her eyes. Christina looked up and saw Dave standing behind Missy with a red rose in his hand. A grin spread across her face. "What?" asked Missy, cocking up an eyebrow. Dave covered her eyes with his hands. "GUESS WHO?" he teased. "OoOoOo! The boogy man!" replied Missy with a giggle. **

**Dave let out a chuckle as he moved his hands down to her face. She tilted her head and gave him a kiss. He got some food and joined them on the table. "So where's my man?" asked Christina. "Still sleeping..." replied Dave. "What a lazy ass!" said Christina. They all laughed. Dave got up to go and get more food. **

**Chiristina smirked. She got up and sat in his chair. "Hmmm, shall I leave you two alone?" she asked. Missy giggled. "If you want.." she replied. Dave got back and placed his tray onto the table. "Get your ass off my seat woman!" he said. She raised her hands in innocence. "Fine!" she said, as she got up. Dave went over to sit. **

**Christina pulled the chair from under him, causing him to fall flat on his ass. She burst out into laughter. "Oh my god!" yelled Missy. Christina was holding her stomach from laughing so hard. "PAYBACK IS A BITCH!" she said. Dave got up looking pissed. "Babe please! It was a small prank! Let it go please!" begged Missy. He let out a sigh. "Okay fine! But only for you!" he replied. She shot him a smile. He leaned in closer to her as there lips met for a gentle, yet passionate kiss. **

**"Can I please come back now!" asked**

**Christina, standing at the other end of the cafeteria.**

**"Yeah...but it's your funeral!" shouted Dave. "Dave!"**

**said Missy, hitting him playfully. He gave her a pout.**

**"Awwwwww!" she squealed, kissing him once again. John**

**ran into the cafeteria. He didn't notice where Christina**

**was. He got his tray of food and sat down with Dave and**

**Missy. "Why good morning to you too!" said Dave. "Oh,**

**good morning guys! Sorry! I'm very hungry!" replied**

**John. "We can see that!" said Missy. "Where's my girl?"**

**he asked. Dave smirked as he pointed to Christina. John**

**got up. "Yo babe! What are you doing over there!"**

**yelled John.**

**She ran into his arms. "Baby! Dave is**

**gonna hurt me cause of the small prank I pulled on him!**

**It was only for payback!" said Christina, pouting.**

**"Awww! What did you do to him?" asked John, tightening**

**his grip. "SHE PULLED MY CHAIR FROM UNDER ME AND I FELL**

**FLAT ON MY ASS!" growled Dave. John burst out into**

**laughter. "I can't believe I missed that!" he said.**

**"Your fault for being a lazy ass!" said Dave.**

**"Yeah, yeah! Whatever big man!" replied John with a smirk. "Did you sleep well baby?" asked Christina. "Of course I did! You were there with me!" he replied. She smiled. "So...can I have a good morning kiss now..?" asked John. Christina hopped up out of her seat and give him what he had asked for. "Dave, what do we have scheduled for RAW tonight?" asked Missy. "John and I have a tag match against Hunter and Carlito and you two have matches as well.. **

**Christina vs. Dawn-Marie in a school girl match and you got Sable in a bra and panties." replied Dave. Christina stuck out her tongue. "Yuck! I hate Dawn "Boobless" Marie!" she said. "Well I hate that slut Sable too!" added Missy. "At least you don't have the boss' son-in-law!" said John. "Or that pineapple head of a Carribean!" added Dave. They all laughed. "Oh yeah! We will be starting our on-screen relationships tonight!" said Dave with a smirk. "Awwww! **

**That will be so easy! We have off and on-screen now! That is so cool!" squeeled Missy. "Damn straight!" yelled Christina. They finished breakfast at 11:30am. "Uh oh! We have 30 minutes to get ready for that autograph session in Connecticut!" said John. "We better get going!" said Christina, as they all got up and went to their rooms. John put on his usual...3/4's, "The Champ is Here" T-shirt, pump shoes and Chain Gang visor. Dave threw on a black suit with a pink under shirt. **

**He left his first few buttons undone. "Yo big man, ya think Christina will like my hair spiked up like this?" asked John. "Yeah, you know she loves your hair like that! Have you seen my glasses man?" asked Dave. "Weren't they in yo' pocket? replied John. Dave put his hand into his back pocket. "Got em'!" he said, as he pulled them out. John giggled. "I see that!" he said, sticking out his tongue. Dave threw a pillow at his head. **

**Back in the girls' room, they were putting on their make-up. Christina wore a pink mini-skirt with a matching boob tube. She matched her outfit up with pink knee-high boots and diamond jewellery. Missy had a denim mini-skirt on, with a baby blue halter. The halter was cut up in the front. She matched up her outfit with white stilettos and white jewellery. "You look great girlie!" squealed Christina. Missy giggled. "You're not looking to bad yoursef!" she replied. **

**"The boys are meeting us downstairs in the lobby." said Christina. "Cool...let's go! the session starts at 12! That's like 15 minutes away!" replied Missy. They made their way downstairs. John and Dave were already down in the lobby waiting. "Well hello gorgeous!" said Dave, as he took Missy in for a hug. She gave him a small kiss. "Someone's looking sexy!" she giggled. "Where's my girl?" asked John. "Getting the keys to our rooms." replied Missy. "Hmmm, ya think she'll like my hair?" he asked. Missy nodded. **

**Christina walked up behind them. "OH MY GOD BABY! YOUR HAIR LOOKS FUCKING GORGEOUS!" she squealed. John spun around to face her. "You look hot!" he yelled. "Why thank-you! You're looking mighty fine right now too!" she replied. He chuckled. "Well I can't disappoint all the Chain Gang Soldiers out there..**

**and I know you love my hair like this too!" he said. "Damn straight!" she yelled. "Okay guys! We gotta get going! The limo is waiting!" said Missy. **

**They walked outside and drove off in the limo. The small area in front of the Connecticut mall was packed with people. "Woah! This place is full!" screamed Christina. "We are so loved!" teased Missy. They all giggled. "Mmmmhmmm!" they all said. The limo pulled up behind the big screen that was behind the small tables and chairs for the signing. **

**They all hopped out of the limo and waited for each of their theme songs to play so that they'd go out. Dave's music hit. The crowd roared when they saw him walk out. "Hey guys! I love you all too!" he screamed as he sat down. "The Time is Now" burt out through the speakers. John came out holding up the title. **

**The girls were screaming their lungs out. After John took his seat, "Be Yourself" burst out into the speakers. The girls came out waving. "Hey y'all! I love you too gorgeous!" yelled Christina. John gave her a greasy. She winked at him. "Oh my god! I fucking love you Missy!" screamed one of the guys. Dave shot him an angry look. "I love you too hun!" she yelled back. She turned to Dave and mimed "I love you baby!". He smiled back. They both took a seat as the fans began to come at them.**


	16. Chapter 17

**When Dave and John had finished, their two hours at the toys r us signing session, they made there way back to the arena to meet up with the girls who where training with Trish, Lita and Christy. Once they got into the arena they took a seat five rows from the ring. They sat down and watched the girls in the ring. **

**"I'm going to take Missy out tonight." Dave said with a grin as he watched Missy in the Ring with Trish.**

**"Yeah, I'm going to take Christina out tonight" John said. **

**"Yeah, that's, cool but hey, I want to use our room tonight is that okay?" Dave asked as he turned to face John.**

**"Yeah man, that's cool." John answered with a grin.**

**"What's the grin about?" Dave asked. "Oh nothing." John said still grinning, but now facing away from Dave and down to the girls.**

**"It's not what ya think John." Dave said punching him on the arm. I'm going to have dinner brought up to the hotel room instead of going out, a nice quiet night alone." Dave said.**

**"Oh your so charming and romantic." John said flickering his eyelashes. Dave laughed at John's facial expression. "Do you want another punch in the arm?" Dave said.**

**John stopped laughing. "Sounds good man, she's going to love it." **

"**Yeah, so what you and Christina going to do tonight?" Dave asked.**

"**I don't know yet." John laughed But I have a few things in mind."**

"**There wrestling skills are awesome." John said.**

**But Dave didn't answer, John turned to look at him, his eyes glued on Missy, he had drifted off into his own world. John waved his hand in front of Dave's face. "Yo big man." **

**Dave quickly turned his head to face John. "Oh sorry man." Dave finally answered shifting in his seat.**

**John laughed. "You drift off into your own little world big man." Dave giggled. "Yeah sorry man, what where you saying?" Dave answered. "Oh nothing, that's not important, I just want to know about your little dream world, by the look on your face it looks nice." John giggled. **

**Dave laughed as he got up. "Well it looks like your going to have to wait to hear about it." Dave said as he made his way down to the ring as the girls had finished there training. "Oh don't worry big man, I'll wait and you better tell me, this is no excuse." John said following Dave down to the ring. Dave looked over his shoulder and smiled. "It's gonna be a long wait." Dave teased. "That's okay, I'll wait or maybe I'll just beat it out of ya." John said **

"**I'll like to see you try." Dave said as they both laughed.**

"**Hey gorgeous." Missy said as she walked up to Dave. "Hey sexy." Dave said as he pulled her into his big arms before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "What was that for?." Missy asked, as she looked up into his big brown eyes. "Nothing, I just felt like kissing the most beautiful girl I know." **

**Dave answered with a grin. Missy giggled. "Your such a sweetheart." Dave looked over to John who heard what Missy said and started flickering his eyelashes again teasing Dave about their earlier discussion. Dave laughed as he picked up Missy's duffle bag and threw it over at John, which hit him in the head. **

**John fell to the floor as he began to laugh. Christina started laughing as she got out of the ring and walked over to John and helped him up. "Hey, what's all this about?" Christina asked. **

"**Oh nothing, but I think you need to go and get your boyfriend's eyes checked." Dave laughed. "Ha ha, very funny Dave" John said as he grabbed Christina's hand and walked over to the other side of the ring and started to make there way up to the sixth row.**

**They sat down as John grabbed Christina's face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss, they pulled away and looked at each other. "That was nice." Christina said with a grin. "Would you like another one?" John asked. "Yes." Christina answered, as he moved in for a deep passionate kiss.**

"**I got something planned for tonight okay, just you and me." Dave said.**

**"Awwwwwwww really." Missy said as she wrapped her arms around Dave's waist.**

"**That sounds great I can't wait."**

"**I can't wait either." Dave said smiling down at her.**

"**I have to go and do something before tonight so, I'll pick you up around 7 okay?" Dave said as he placed a kiss on her head. **

"**Okay, I'll see you then." Missy said with a smile.**

"**I'll catch you guys later." Dave screamed out to John and Christina,**

**They broke there kiss and made there way over to Dave and Missy. "John, I'm going to get going, so I'll catch ya tomorrow morning." "Okay man, I'll see ya then." John answered. Dave gave Missy another kiss before leaving.**

**Dave had everything ready, he was dressed, the room was all done up with candles and flowers, the dinner was all ready on a table placed in the middle of the room, all he had to do was go and pick up Missy. He headed out the door and made his was to room 954. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open the door. Once the door opened, he was taken aback by the sight in front of him. Missy stood there with a long white strapless dress, her hair down and waving. "You look absolutely beautiful." Dave said. "Thank-you, and you don't look to bad your self." Missy answered. **

"**Okay, well before we go, I forgot something in my room." Dave said as he grabbed Missy's hand.**

"**Okay, let's go." Missy answered smiled. **

**They reached Dave's room. He opened the door and motioned for her to walk in. "Oh my god." Missy said as she walked in. The room was beautiful, candles everywhere roses, a table in the middle of the room, music playing in the background, she was about to cry, everything was perfect, he was perfect. **

**Dave closed the door and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small body. She turned around and looked at him. "This is beautiful." Missy said. **

"**Your beautiful." Dave answered her. Missy smiled as she leaned up and gave him a kiss, they made there way over to the table and sat down.**

**"What's all this for?" asked Missy**

"**Nothing, I just wanted to have something different and special." Dave answered with a smile.**

"**Well It's beautiful and I love it." **

"**Well let's start eating before the food gets cold." Dave said as he poured Missy a glass of wine.**

"**So what are we going to do tonight?" Christina asked as John walked out of the bathroom dressed in a black suit with a black shirt underneath unbuttoned at the top. Christina's jaw dropped. "Well hello gorgeous." John laughed. "Hello to you too."**

"**Now do you want to get ready, I'm taking you out tonight." John said as he walked over to Christina grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bed.**

"**Why can't we just stay home." Christina said seductively as she rubbed her hands along his chest. John ran his hands down her back. "As much as I would love that, I have something special planned for tonight." John answered.**

"**Awwwwww okay, I'll go get dressed." Christina answered as she went to get dressed.**

**Once Christina was finished getting dressed, they made there way out to the limo.**

"**Okay Christina, in 10 minutes I have to blind fold you." John said. Christina looked at John with a strange face. "It's a surprise." John added after he saw her facial expression. Christina laughed as he blind folded her.**

**The limo came to a stop and John opened the door and guided Christina out. "Okay, now watch your step." John said as both of them where laughing. "John your going to make me fall." Christina laughed. "No I'm not." John answered.**

**They came to a stop and John removed the blind fold away from Christina's eyes. "Oh my god John this is beautiful." Christina said as she stood in the best Italian Restaurant in New York along the beach side. "Where is everyone?" Christina said as there was no one around but them. "The owner was a big fan and I asked him if he could close it just for us tonight." John answered. "Awwwww that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Christina said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Well I did have some help." John said. "Oh yeah, who?" Christina said with a grin. "Dave, he's a real charmer and I had no idea what to do and I wanted to do something so he helped me come up with this idea." John said. "Well I love it and I don't care if you did it by yourself or with Dave's help." Christina said there, lips met for another kiss before sitting down at the table.**

"**You should see what Dave did for Missy tonight." John said. **

" **What?" Christina answered.**

"**Well instead of going out to a restaurant he has dinner ready in the hotel room with roses and candles and music." John giggled.**

"**Awwwwwwwwwwww, that is so sweet, I can't wait to hear all about it from Missy tomorrow." Christina giggled.**

"**Yeah, same." John laughed. "I think they really like each other." John added. **

"**Yeah me too, like I really like you." Christina said in a soft voice, her face now turning red as John grinned. "I really like you too, believe me, I have never met anyone like you before and I'm glad I did." John said. Christina's face blushed even more. "I'm glad I met you to." Christina added. "In fact, I'm glad I won that competition, cause if I didn't, none of this would be happening." **

"**Yes." John said as he lifted his glass of water. "To the Competition." John said as they touched classes together and took a sip.**


	17. Chapter 18

**Missy let out a small sigh. "What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Dave, their eyes locking together. "I just can't believe you did all this!" she replied. Dave grinned. "Well, you know I'd do a lot just to see that gorgeous smile of yours." he said. "Well this certainly has done the trick!" replied Missy. **

**Dave took a bite of his steak. "Mmmmm, this is good!" he said. Missy giggled. "Mine's better!" teased Missy, taking a bite of her chicken. Dave playfully rolled his eyes. "Want to make a bet?" he asked. "What's the catch?" she asked. "If I think yours is better, then I tell you a secret...If you think mine is better, then you tell me a secret!" Dave proposed. **

**Missy rubbed her chin. "Deal!" she replied. The each took a piece of one the others food. "Blah! Chicken tastes bad!" said Dave, sticking out his tongue. "This steak is actually very nice!" confessed Missy. Dave chuckled. "Ner ner! I win!" he teased. Missy pouted. "I guess so!" she said. "Now comes the good part of the deal! Spill the secret woman!" demanded Dave. **

**"Okay Dave, this is a small secret but I'll tell you anyways..." she said. "Fine with me!" he said. He leaned in closer to her waiting for the secret to come out. "Dave I-" said Missy with a bit of hesitation in her tone. "Dave I love you!" she finally said it. A smirk spread across his mouth. **

**Missy covered the redness of her face wit her hands. "Well, I'm glad you said that, cause my secret is that I love you too!" he replied. Missy moved her hands away from her face. Her eyes were wide and almost in tears. "You what?" she asked. "I love you too sweetheart." replied Dave. Missy felt a tear roll down her cheek. Dave wiped it away and took her hand. "Listen..." he said, placing her hand on his heart. Missy could feel his heart beating fast. "Can you hear it? It beats for you and only you." said Dave. "Oh my God Dave! I love you so much baby!" squeeled Missy. She got up and hugged him tightly.**

"**Hey John, you want to go for a swim." Christina said with a grin.**

**"You serious?" John answered.**

"**Yeah, why not." John looked over at the ocean. It was hot and he would do anything to see Christina in her underwear so he agreed.**

"**Okay, let's go." **

"**Really?" Christina questioned.**

"**Yeah, why not?" John answered.**

**John got up and walked over to Christina and held out his hand. "You ready?" **

**Christina grabbed his hand and got up. "Yep."**

**They took there shoes of and made there way to the beach, once they got 20 feet away from the water they began to remove there clothes.**

"**Nice bra." John said with a grin.**

"**Oh you like it ha." Christina asked.**

"**Yes I do." John said rubbing his hand over his chin.**

**Christina walked over to him. "What you thinking." Christina asked as she put her arms around his waist lowering them to his backside.**

"**Nothing, but are you having a nice time there with your hands on my butt?" John grinned.**

"**Oh, you have no idea." Christina said with a grin as she pulled his boxers down and ran for the water laughing.**

"**Oh you are so going to pay for that." John laughed as he ran after her.**

**Once they had reached the water John grabbed hold of Christina and wouldn't let go. "Oh so you think that was funny do you." John said tickling her.**

"**Yes I do." Christina laughed.**

**John let her go as they began to swim around, Christina swam a little further out not to far but so there was a gap between her and John.**

"**Where you going? Don't go out too far." John screamed out.**

"**I'm fi……….." **

"**Christina!" John screamed out, but she didn't answer **

"**Christina!"**

"**Help, Help." Christina screamed out trying to get air.**

**John started to panic and swam over to her. He dived under and pulled her to the top, he swam to the sand and lay her down away from the water.**

"**Christina, Christina can you hear me?... Answer me!" John said with a lump in his throat.**

"**Please wake up don't leave me." John continued. He went to do CPR but before he could Christina jumped up. "Don't go kissing me with your smelly breathe." Christina laughed. **

"**You little bitch." John said as he pushed her back down and climbed on top of her.**

"**You scared the shit out of me you know that." John said as Christina was laughing.**

"**It's not funny." **

"**You love me don't you." Christina said with a grin.**

"**What." **

"**Yeah, I heard the lump in your throat." Christina said.**

**John got off her and sat beside her with a grin. "You do don't you?"**

**He turned to face her. "Yes, I do I love you Christina, I love you." John said in a soft voice as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. **

**Christina was about to cry. She crawled around in between his legs. She grabbed his face in her hands and lifted it up. "I love you too, more then you will ever know." Christina said as she leaned in and kissed him, he returned her kiss and fell back pulling her down with him.**

**They got up and made there way back to the restaurant. They got dressed and headed off back to the hotel.**

**Once they got back, John went to have a shower while Christina waited on the bed. She sat there thinking to herself when she got up and made her way to the shower. She removed her clothes opened the door and climbed in.**

**John jumped in fright. "You scared me." John said with a grin looking her up and down.**

"**I thought it would be quicker if we just took a shower together." Christina said with a grin. **

**John smiled at her pulling her closer to him, their bodies touching. Christina's body shivered at the feel of his body pressed up against her wet naked body.**

**She threw her head back and closed her eyes as John placed his lips in her neck and began to kiss her softly, as he pushed her up against the wall.**

"**Would you like to dance?" Dave asked, as he got up and made his way over to Missy and extended his hand.**

"**I would love too." Missy said, taking his hand. They moved to the centre of the room. Dave wrapped his arms around Missy's waist as they began to dance. Missy moved her hands up behind Dave's neck as she rested her head on his chest. Dave smiled as he put his chin on top of her head as they continued to dance. **

"**I love you." He whispered.**

**Missy looked up. "Really?" she questioned.**

"**Yes." Dave smiled. **

**As tears started to form in her eyes, she tried to hold them back but couldn't as they began to fall down her face. She dropped her head back onto his chest. "Why are you crying?" Dave asked, as he lifted her head up to face him and wiped away the tears. "I'm just really happy Dave, I'm happy I have you." Missy whispered with a smile.**

**Dave grinned and moved down to place a small kiss on her lips. "I'm happy I have you too." Dave said, as their lips met for another kiss, which turned into a deep passionate one. **

**Missy's tears continued to fall down her face as her back was pushed up against the wall. Dave's hands moved to her lower back and Missy wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**Dave then moved his hands to her lower back lifting her off the floor as Missy wrapped her legs around his body, as he started to walk over to the bed. He lay her down and stood there looking at her, she was so beautiful.**

**He removed his jacket and climbed down on top of her as their lips met for yet another hot deep kiss.**

**Missy woke up the next morning with the biggest grin on her face, she went to roll over but Dave was not there. She sat up and looked around the room and he was no where to be seen. **

**She got up and made her way to the bathroom to find a piece of paper stuck to the mirror. **

"**Hey beautiful, so I didn't wake you when I left, but you just looked so cute and peaceful sleeping.**

**I had to meet up with John this morning, so I'll talk to you later, love you.**

**Dave."**

**Missy smiled at herself in the mirror. That was the best night of her life and to make things even better, today was her big 25th birthday. The big two five, as well as getting a championship match tonight against Trish. Things couldn't get any better, she thought to herself as she hopped into the shower.**


	18. Chapter 19

**After her shower Missy made her way down to the ring where Trish was waiting. "Your late." Trish said.**

**Missy got into the ring, a grin still placed on her face. "Sorry, I slept in." Missy apologised. "What are you so happy about?" Trish asked.**

"**Nothing, I'm just having a really good day." Missy answered. "No, that's not it, something happened didn't it? Come on tell me! Don't leave me guessing." Trish giggled.**

**Missy looked over at Trish and started to explain everything that happened the night before. "Oh my god!" Trish said, with her eyes wide open and her jaw almost hitting the floor. She threw her arms around her and gave her a huge hug. "I am so happy for you!" Trish said. "I never knew Dave could be so romantic." Trish giggled. **

"**Neither did I! But he is and I love it. I love him." Missy said blushing. **

"**That is so cute." Trish said. **

"**Yeah, well I wish I could find Christina, I stopped by her room this morning and she wasn't there. I can't find her anywhere." **

**Missy said, a little upset that she couldn't find her best friend and tell her what had happened. **

"**Well we got a match tonight so, let's get training and then we can go find her." **

"**Yep, I got the title match tonight, you think I can beat ya?" Missy teased. **

"**Hello, I'm Trish freak in Stratus! 6 time Women's Champ! What makes you think you can beat me?" Trish said standing on the other side of the ring with her hands on her hips.**

**Missy grinned. "Well you might 6 time Women's Champ, but I sure as hell can kick some ass and tonight I will be kicking your ass and becoming the new Women's Champ." Missy said, sticking out her tongue. "We will see about that." Trish said as the both laughed. **

"**Hey gorgeous!" John said, as he wrapped his arms around Christina's waist and pulled her in close. Christina jumped in fright as she turned to face him. "Hey baby!" Christina said, as she placed a kiss on his lips. **

"**MMMMMMMM, that was good, how bout another one?" **

**John asked with a grin. "Hmmmmmmmm, maybe later."**

**Christina teased as she started to walk off. John grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms. "Baby don't leave me hanging, please?" John said with a puppy face. Christina couldn't stand it and gave him another kiss. **

"**I hate it when you do that face! I always get sucked in cause It's just so cute." Christina said pinching his cheeks. "Hey girl, don't do that." John said as Christina giggled. "So did you talk to Dave this morning?" "Yep, everybody knows what to do and everything is in progress." John said. "Good, I hope everything goes good." Christina said. "Oh it will." John grinned.**

**Missy and Trish made there way to the women's locker room. When they got in there, Stacy and Christy were in there and had stopped talking as soon as they entered the room. They looked at each other then back at the others. "Hey girls." Stacy said. "Hey, how are you?" Missy answered. "Good." **

"**Hey Stacy and Christy, have you seen Christina anywhere? I have been looking for her everywhere and can't find her.." Missy asked. "Um yeah, the last time I saw her was at the cafeteria with John." Christy answered. "Okay, cool thanks. Trish I'll catch you later to go over the match again, but I really need to talk to Christina." "Okay." Trish grinned. "See ya girls." Missy said, before leaving the locker room.**

**Missy made her way to the cafeteria and saw John and Christina sitting in the far corner. She grinned as she made her way over to them.**

"**Hey guys." Missy said, as she sat down beside John. **

"**Hey, how are you girl?" Christina asked.**

"**Couldn't be better." Missy answered. **

"**Well, um I got to get going, I have to see Jericho about our match tonight." John said as he got up. "Oh yes! Now that I remember, I have to go see Vince about getting a match with that stupid bitch Maria." Christina said as she rolled her eyes.**

**Missy giggled. **

"**Christina, I really need to talk to you." Missy said as she stood up. **

"**Hun, I promise you can tell me whatever you want later, but now I really need to go and talk to Vince okay?" Christina answered.**

**Missy's grin that had been placed on her face all morning had now been replaced with a hurt look. Everybody had been acting funny this morning. Stacy, Christy, John and Christina, and no one had even remembered her birthday, not even her best friend. Did she do something wrong? **

"**Okay then, well I'm going to go look for Dave, I haven't seen him since last night." Missy said, with a soft, yet hurt voice.**

"**Okay Hun, well I'll talk to you later." Christina said, as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she headed for the door with John. **

**Missy headed out to look for Dave. She felt like crying, everyone had been acting real funny towards her this morning. She rounded the corner and her face lite up and a smile formed on her face as she saw Dave at the end of the hall. She made her way over to him.**

"**Hey gorgeous." Dave turned around to meet the voice from behind him. **

"**Oh hey, It's you." Dave answered.**

"**It's me, well you don't seem to excited to see me." Missy answered, her grin once again disappearing.**

"**Oh no, I am! I'm just having one of those days." Dave answered. **

"**But baby I really need to go, I have something really important to do." Dave said. **

"**Don't leave." Missy said almost in tears.**

"**I have too, this is really important." Dave said, as he started to walk away. "I'll talk to you later." he screamed out.**

**A tear fell on to her cheek as she watched him walk away. No kiss goodbye, not even a kiss hello. He didn't even touch her or seem excited to see her, what had she done for everybody to act this way, especially Dave, who last night told her he loved her and never wanted to let her go, now doesn't even kiss her hello.**

**Missy walked down the hall and into the locker room. Thank god there was no one in there, cause right now she just wanted to be alone. She sat on the couch and buried her face in her knees. "Why is everyone acting like this? Why is he acting weird? Did I do something wrong last night? He told me he loved me.. we spent all night in bed together and now, now..." she couldn't finish the sentence as she started to cry. "He used me." she whispered to herself. **

**She stood up and started to pace the room. Why else would he be acting like this? She thought to herself. "No, don't think that, he just had something really important to do, that's all." she said out aloud. She was so confused right now, she didn't know what to think.**

**She heard a knock on the door. She quickly got up and wiped away what remained of tears on her face. "Come in.." she said, her voice very shaky. "Hey Missy, you're up next!" said the director. **

**She nodded at him and made her way out of the room. Dave was standing next to one of the crates talking to Chris. Missy waved at him. "Good luck sweetheart!" he said, while running off somewhere. Missy let out a sigh. "Well, here goes nothing..." she said. "Be Yourself" blasted out through the speakers. The crowd were on their feet. **

**They cheered loudly at the sight of Missy walking through the curtains. She got into the ring, not a smile came to her face. "Time To Rock And Roll" hit the arena. Trish came out with Tyson Tomko and her title. The crowd booed her. The ref rang the bell. Missy had Trish in a headlock half way through the match. Trish countered and managed to let herself loose. She was frustrated. She looked at Tomko and pointed in the direction of a chair. Tomko went and picked up the chair and slid it into the ring. Trish took it and went to hit Missy. **

**Before she could, the ref took the chair and rang the bell. "Your winner, due to a disqualification, Missy!" announced Lillian. Trish took the belt and ran up the ramp. She turned around one last time to smirk at Missy before she disappeared. Missy got up and walked down the ramp. The crowd was cheering her on. She gave them a fake smile and went through the curtains. **

**Missy walked backstage and saw Christina standing by the curtain. "Hey, you up next?" Missy asked. "Yeah, I finally got a one on one match with that dumb head." Christina giggled. "Well good luck." Missy said, still a little upset. "Thanks, you okay?" Christina asked in concern. "Am I okay?" Missy thought to herself.. hello everybody has been acting weird now.. no one remembered my birthday, not even you. **

**"Yeah I'm good, everything is great." Missy said forcing a smile. "Okay, well I'll see you later." Christina said, as her music hit. Missy made her way to the women's locker room. She grabbed her things and headed for her car and back to the hotel.**


	19. Chapter 20

**The crowd were on there feet once again. Christina jumped around a little before she got into the ring. Maria's music hit. Christina rolled her eyes while leaning on the turnbuckle. "BIMBO!" she yelled out, as Maria entered the ring. The bell sounded. Christina ran into her with a spear. Maria rolled around in agony. Christina couldn't help but laugh. She continued the attack. **

**John was watching backstage. "That's it babe! Tell that bimbo who's boss!" he yelled. Maria got to her feet, feeling a little dizzy. Christina put her hand in front of her face. "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" she yelled. John was laughing hard. "FU her babe!" he shoouted, holding onto his stomach. Christina picked up Maria and hit her with the FU. "1, 2, 3!" tapped the ref. "Here is your winner, Christina!" announced Lilian.**

**Christina made her way backstage with the biggest grin on her face. John ran up to her and hugged her. "That was the best!" John laughed.**

"**Yeah, my FU is better then yours ." Christina teased. **

"**Oh it is it?" John asked. Christina just nodded her head as he leaned down to kiss her.**

**Maria walked backstage and saw the two kissing. She rolled her eyes. "BITCH!" she whispered to herself. "If you never have won that competition, John would have been mine." she said to herself, as she walked off to the locker room. **

"**Hey guys, have you seen Missy? She disappeared after her match." Dave said as he approached them. **

"**No, I haven't, but she looked upset before I went out for my match." Christina answered.**

"**She probably headed back to the hotel." John added. **

"**Yeah, she probably did." Dave answered.**

"**Well you both have a tag team match next, so I'll head back to the hotel and see if she is there and then we will both meet up with you later okay?" Christina suggested.**

"**Okay, that sounds good. We will see you in 2 hours." Dave answered.**

"**Okay, good luck guys." Christina said as she kissed John before making her way to the hotel. **

**Christina made her way into the lift. She got off and headed down the corridor to Missy's room. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She put her ear on the door, she couldn't hear a single thing. **

**"Missy, you in there hun?" she said. Still there was no answer. "Fuck!" she said in frustration.**

**She reached into her purse and pulled out her key. She quickly opened the door and went in. She looked around the room. "Missy!" she yelled. Missy was not anywhere in the room. **

**"Oh great! How did I know this would happen!" growled Christina. She stood there tapping her foot for a minute. "THE CAFETERIA!" she squeeled. She ran out the door and left it open. "Stupid door!" she growled, as she ran back and slammed it shut. She continued to run over to the cafeteria. **

**She looked around. "OH THANK GOD!" she yelled, spotting Missy in a little corner all alone looking upset. "Hey hun!" said Christina. Missy looked up. "Oh hey girl.." she replied. "Hun what's up, why are you so sad today?" asked Christina, her face full of concern. "Nothing...I'm fine!" she replied.**

**"Don't even bother in trying to lie to me Missy! I've known you for like forever, you can't ever pull that shit on me, so fucking spill before I choke it out of you!" growled Christina. Missy rolled her eyes. **

**"Well someone is a grouch today..." she replied. "Just tell me woman!" yelled Christina. "Well...I had sex with Dave last night...but he's been avoiding me and acting really weird today..I'm starting to think he used me..." said Missy, her voice about to break. Christina's mouth dropped open. "Wait, you had sex with Dave! When!" asked Christina in shock. **

**"Well he told me he loved me last night.. things lead to another and we did it..." explained Missy. Christina hugged her. "Oh my god, that's great hun!" squealed Christina. "But like I said, he's been avoiding me all day...so I think he just used me.." she said, her eyes filling up with tears.**

**"Oh hun don't cry, Dave would never do that! " assured Christina. Missy shrugged, wiping away her tears. Christina hugged her tightly. "Trust me hun, he loves you!" she said. Missy nodded her head. "So how'd your match with the bimbo go?" she asked. Christina chuckled.**

**"It was awesome! I gave her an FU!" giggled Christina. Missy let out a small laugh. "You show her who's boss!" she said. **

**"Ummm, my butt is vibrating!" said Christina. Missy burst out into laughter. "What the fuck!" she asked. Christina raised an eyebrow. "Oh!" she said. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell. "It's my phone!" she declared. Missy laughed harder. "Hey baby!" she answered. **

**"Christina, where are you?" asked John on the other side of the phone. "We are in the cafeteria, where the hell are you?" she asked back. "We are in front of the room but noone is there so I called you!" he replied. "Awwww, okay babe, come down here!" she said. "On our way!" replied John. He hung up and made his way down with Dave. **

**"They coming?" asked Missy. "On their ways!" replied Christina with a smile. "Okay big man, this is the hard part, you wait out here until I give your signal to call up Missy! Don't you dare stuff up!" whispered John. "Don't worry man, I got it all under control." replied Dave. John nodded at him and walked into the cafeteria. "Hey baby!" squeeled Christina, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well hello there!" replied John, giving her a small kiss. **

**"Yo Missy!" he added. "Hey John..." she replied. "Where's Dave?" asked Christina, as she took a seat on his lap. "I think he's in his room...he got a phone call and said he'd be down here shortly.." replied John. Missy let out a sigh.Christina winked at her.**

**"He loves you!" she mimed. "I know!" mimed back Missy. Dave was standing outside waiting for John to give him the signal. John stroked Christina's face. She smiled at him. "About time!" said Dave. After he had seen the signal, he dialled Missy's number. "Hello.." she answered coldly. "Hey sweetheart!" replied Dave. "Get ready, I'm taking you out tonight!" he added. "Dave I don't wanna go out tonight..." replied Missy. John nudged Christina. "Come on Missy! Just go! Remember what I told you!" whispered Christina. "Come on sweetheart!" begged Dave. "Umm okay, pick me up at 5!" she replied.**

**Dave smiled as he hung up the phone. Christina looked at her watch. "Hey Missy, you know 5 o'clock is like in an hour?" Christina said. Missy looked at her watch. "Oh, it is too. Well I better go start getting ready ha." Missy said with a sigh.**

"**Yes you better! Now I'll see you tomorrow morning and you can tell me all about it okay?" Christina said as she stood up to hug her friend.**

"**See ya babe, and have fun okay?" John said, as he gave Missy a kiss on the cheek.**

**Missy made her way up to the hotel room. Once she got up to her room, she forced herself into the shower.**

**She straightened her hair and put on her make up before slipping on her knee high black low cut dress and her black stilettos. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed as she walked over to the couch and waited for Dave.**

**Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Missy got up to open it to see Dave looking as gorgeous as ever, she forced a smile. "Hey." Missy said.**

"**Hey beautiful." Dave said, as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Missy walked over to the bed dragging her feet, Dave watching her from the door. He walked over to her and sat down. "Missy, what's wrong?" Dave asked.**

"**Nothing." Missy said almost about to cry. "Something has to be wrong." Dave asked.**

"**Okay fine! Dave something is wrong!" Missy said standing up to face him.**

"**Today, you acted as if you had met me for the first time, you acted really weird and I don't know if it's because of last night." **

"**There was nothing wrong with last night." Dave said cutting Missy off.**

"**Then why are you acting weird?" Missy asked, with a lump in her throat. "I'm not acting weird, I told you I was really busy today and had a lot of important things to do." Dave answered.**

**Dave's stomach started to turn. He felt so bad about making her feel this way. If only she knew what was so important to him, what made him act the way he did.**

"**It's my 25th birthday today Dave, my 25th and no one said happy birthday to me today, not even my best friend who I have known since I was in dippers said happy birthday." Missy whispered.**

"**Missy." Dave started but was cut off. "Dave let's just go, I don't want to have this discussion anymore." Missy said, wiping a tear away from her eye. Dave walked up to her and tried to wrap his arms around her to comfort her, but she moved away.**

**Dave started to become frustrated now and opened the door as they made there way down to the limo.**

**Dave opened the door for her and they got in. They sat there in silence, Dave hating every bit of it. They finally arrived at there location. Missy looked out of the window and had never seen this place before, it wasn't even a restaurant. "Dave where are we?" Missy questioned.**

"**Somewhere special." He answered. Missy looked at him in confusion as they walked up the big building. They walked through the first set of doors. "Dave, this place is really weird."**

**Dave didn't answer as he walked up the second door and clicked his foot on the door, which made Missy jump. She walked over to Dave as he opened the door, and all she could see was a dark room. Dave looked over at Missy and walked in to the dark room. "Dave!" Missy screamed out, but he didn't reply. "Dave, this is not funny." Still he did not answer, so she decided to walk into the room. She took 5 steps and all of the sudden the lights switched on. "SURPRISE!" Missy was in shock and he heart jumped a few beats. Christina ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Happy birthday hun!" Christina looked at Missy's face, which was still in shock. "You didn't forget." Missy whispered. **

"**No we didn't." John said, as he approached her from behind and hugged her. "Happy birthday."  
**

**Missy couldn't believe her eyes, the room was full of balloons and streamers, and most importantly all her friends. "I feel so bad for lashing out on all you." Missy said.**

**Christina giggled. "Don't worry about it, we all understand! We would have done the same if everyone was ignoring you and acting weird." Christina said as they all laughed.**

"**Happy birthday." Missy turned around to see Trish, Lita, Christy, and Stacy standing behind her. "Awwwwwww thanks guys." Missy said as they all moved in for a group hug.**

"**Dave sure did a good job with this party." Missy's heart sank. "What?" **

"**Yeah, this was all Dave's idea." Christy said.**

**Missy looked around the room in search of Dave, but couldn't find him anywhere. Christina saw the look on her face and walked up to her. "He's over there." she said in a soft voice.**

**Missy turned her head to see him standing on the other side of the room with Jay, Chris and Randy. She walked up to him, her heart beating faster as she got closer. She tapped him on the shoulder. Dave turned to face her. "Can I talk to you please?" Missy asked.**

"**Yeah sure, let's go into here." Dave said, pointing to a small room. They walked in and closed the door. **


	20. Chapter 21

"**Dave I am so so so sorry! I had no idea! I'm sorry for lashing out at you, I was just confused and frustrated." Dave walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.**

"**I don't blame you, I would have too, and you got to understand how much it hurt me to do this to you, but I wanted it to be a surprise, and what you said in the hotel about me acting weird because of what happened last night, you are wrong. Last night was perfect, I meant every word I said and I don't regret anything that happened." **

**Tears formed in Missy's eyes as they began to run down her face. "Really?" Missy questioned.**

"**Yes, I meant it all." Dave said wrapping his arms around her waist. "So did I." Missy said as she leaned up and kissed him. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you too." he whispered back.**

"**So, you ready to get back to the party?" Dave asked. **

"**NO." Missy grinned. "Why can't we just stay in here?" Dave laughed. **

**"I would love that, but its your 25th birthday and you have all your friends out there, so let's celebrate."**

**Missy giggled. "Okay."**

**They made there way back out to the party and walked over to Christina and John. Christina grinned. "So everything all good?"**

"**Yep, It's perfect." Missy said, grabbing hold of Dave's hand.**

"**Good, then let's go dance." John said, as they all went on to the dance floor and began to dance. **

"**Hey Maria, this is a great party isn't it?" Melina questioned, as she moved her hips to the music.**

"**Oh yeah, this party rocks." Maria answered sarcastically.**

"**What's your problem?" Melina asked, arching her eye brow and waiting for her to reply.**

"**Oh nothing Melina." Maria said, not taking her eyes off the dance floor. Melina followed Maria's glance, which lead to Christina and John. "Oh my god Maria, are you still obsessed with John? When are you going to get the picture, he don't like you, his with Christina and nothing is going to change that." Melina giggled.**

**Maria turned to look at Melina, her eyes filled with rage. "John does like me, he just don't know it yet, but don't worry soon he will." **

**Melina rolled her eyes and started to walk off. "Where you going?" Maria shouted. **

"**To talk to normal people!" Melina shouted back. Maria shot her an evil glare. Melina just laughed and made her way over to Randy, who was standing by the bar. Her stomach filled with butterflies, as she asked him to dance.**

"**Awwwwwwww look, Melina asked Randy to dance." John looked over to the other side of the dance floor and saw Randy and Melina dancing. "It's about time." John said.**

"**What do you mean It's about tim?" Christina questioned.**

"**Well, I have seen the way Melina has been looking at Randy all night. Man, she was dieing to ask him for a dance." John grinned.**

"**That's so cute, I can't believe she didn't tell me she had a crush on Randy, we should set them up!" **

"**Christina, I don't think they need our help, and you remember what happened the last time we tried to set someone up!" John said, referring to the time they tried to set Missy and Dave up by locking them in the storage room which they escaped out of.**

**Christina laughed. "Oh yes, that didn't work."**

"**No it didn't." John laughed.**

"**Hey, I got to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." John said.**

"**Okay, I'll be at the bar to get some drinks." Christina said, as she made her way over to the bar.**

**As Christina was walking towards the bar, she fell straight to the floor. She looked up and saw Maria standing above her. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Maria forced out.**

**Christina just wanted to jump her then and there knowing what Maria was like, and the fact that she wouldn't leave her boyfriend alone, but it was her best friends birthday, and she didn't want to make a scene so she let it slide. "It's fine, don't worry about it." Christina said as she got up.**

"**Please let me buy you a drink." Maria offered. **

"**No, It's fine, don't worry about it." Christina answered.**

"**Please, I really want too." **

"**I just want to apologise, plus I'm heading over to the bar to get the rest of the guys at the table a drink.." Maria answered.**

**Christina looked at the table Maria was pointing too, everyone was there. Melina, Missy, Dave, Chris, Trish and Randy.**

"**Okay, I'll go wait at the table, unless you want a hand?" Christina asked.**

"**No, I'll be fine." Maria said.**

"**Okay then, thanks." Christina said, as she made her way over to the table.**

"**My pleasure." Maria grinned, as she went to order the drinks.**

**Maria returned and handed everyone their drinks. They all thanked her as she made her way over to sit with Melina, the only person that actually liked her, plus she didn't want to be around Christina or John, seeing them together just made her furious.**

**Missy and Dave were on the dance floor dancing to a slow song. Missy had her head placed on Dave's chest as his arms were wrapped around her small body, as they moved to the music. "They are just so cute!" Trish said, as they all looked over at Dave and Missy.**

"**Yeah, they are." Christina answered. John slowly got up as he whispered into Christina's ear that he was going to the men's room and then had to make a quick call to his dad. He kissed her on the forehead and headed for the bathroom. **

**It had been almost half an hour and John hadn't got back yet, so Christina got up and made her way to look for him. She made it to the bar and stopped as her head started to spin. The whole room was spinning, she only had three drinks and she was already spinning. She waited at the bar for a few seconds before she started to make her way to the bathroom, as she lost her balance and fell. She almost hit the floor when some one from behind stopped her from falling.**

**Christina turned around to see Randy Orton. "You okay girl?" Randy asked, looking out of it just as bad as she was. "Yes, I'm fine thanks. I just think I had a bit to much too drink, which is weird because I only had three drinks and one was a glass of water." Christina answered.**

"**Yeah, I feel the same, my head is spinning." Randy said. "So where were you off too?" Randy asked. Christina just stood there, her mind blank, not remembering where she was going. "Hello?" Randy said waving his hand in front of her. **

"**Oh sorry, um, I don't remember." Christina said.**

"**Do you want to go sit down, cause I'm about to fall to the floor?" Randy suggested.**

**Christina laughed, but placed her hand on her head as it beat fast. "Sound's good."**

**They both made there way to the far end of the room and sat down next to each other. Their heads thrown back.**

**Randy and Christina just sat there in silence, their heads still spinning. A huge grin grew on Randy's face as he felt Christina's head hit his shoulder.**

"**You okay ?" Randy asked.**

**Christina had no idea what she was doing, she didn't even remember what happened that night. Randy moved his shoulder and cupped Christina's face in his hands, looking into her eyes, Randy asked again. "Are you okay?" **

**Christina looked up at Randy's eyes and moved her hand up and ran it through her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. My head just really hurts and I feel really sick."**

**She looked so cute, Randy thought to himself. He couldn't resist, he lean in and placed his lips onto Christina's.**

**Maria looked from a distance, with a smile placed on her face. That smile soon turned into a huge grin as she saw none other then John standing on the other side of the room, his eyes in Randy and Christina's direction.**

**John's heart fell as he saw one of his best friends kissing his girl. Rage filled within him as he made his way over to them. When John reached them, he grabbed hold of Christina's arm and pulled her on to her feet. Christina almost falling as she couldn't keep her balance.**

"**What the hell are you doing ?" John asked in a soft voice, not wanting to make a scene.**

**Christina didn't answer as her head would not stop spinning. She couldn't understand why she was feeling like this, how can two glasses of water and 3 bottles of UDL's make her this drunk? Her thoughts were interrupted by John now screaming softly at Randy.**

"**And what the hell are you doing Orton? You are supposed to be my best friend, and you're here making out with my girl, and to make things even better you're both drunk." John said in disgust.**

**Both Randy and Christina didn't say a word, and John was getting really frustrated. "Okay, that's it! I cant take it anymore! I'm leaving! I hope you both enjoy the rest of the night!" John started to make his way out of the building as Christina fell back onto the couch as soon as John let go of her arm.**

**Missy and Dave were on the dance floor embraced in each others arms. Missy giggling as Dave whispered words in her ear. Her giggling was stopped as a hand rested onto her shoulder. "Hey hun, me and Christian are going to get going.' Christy said, as she hugged Missy.**

"**Oh okay, well I'll see you tomorrow at training." Missy said as she hugged Christian goodbye.**

**It was getting late now, and people started to leave. Missy turned back to Dave and saw John behind him storming off outside. **

"**Dave look!" Missy said, as Dave turned around to see an angry John leaving the room.**

"**I think I better go and check that out." Dave said, as he turned back to Missy.**

"**Yeah, and I think I better go find Christina, and find out what's going on." Missy said, as she gave Dave a quick kiss before heading off to find Christina.**

**Dave ran after John who was already sitting inside of his car. Dave opened the passengers door and climbed in.**

"**Hey John, is everything okay? Me and Missy saw you storming off in anger." Dave questioned in concern. **

**Dave sat there waiting for an answer.**

"**I can't believe her, what was she thinking? What was he thinking?" John said in anger, slamming his hands onto the steering wheel.**

"**You can't believe who? Who was thinking what?" Dave asked in confussion. **

"**Trish." Missy said, as she approached her.**

"**Have you seen Christina anywhere? I can't find her and me and Dave just saw John leave looking really upset." **

"**Oh, that don't sound too good." Trish said, as she stood up.**

"**I'll be back soon hun, I'm going to help Missy look for Christina." Trish said, as she gave Chris a small kiss.**

**"John looked really upset, so I'm assuming it has something to do with Christina." Missy said, as they walked over to the other side of the room where there where couches placed along the wall.**

"**OH MY GOD!" Trish said, as her jaw dropped.**

"**What?" Missy asked, as Trish pointed over to the last couch which had Christina and Randy seated.**

"**OH MY GOD!" Missy said, as she grabbed hold of Trish's hand and walked over to them.**

"**Christina, what are you doing all cuddly with Randy?" Missy asked in shock and confusion. Knowing Christina her whole life, why would she ever want to hurt John?**

"**I don't know, I don't remember anything." Christina said holding her head.**

"**Do you remember how much you had to drink? Both of you do?" Missy questioned, looking over at both Randy and Christina.**

"**I want a lolly pop." Christina said.**

**Missy looked over at Trish. "They have no idea of what they are doing." Missy said.**

"**Yep, you got that right, they are both totally out of it which is weird cause Randy is not a big drinker." Trish answered.**

"**Neither is Christina."**

"**Well, we are not going to get any answers tonight, so I think we better get them home, and then ask them about what happened tomorrow." Missy suggested.**

**Trish went to get Chris, Paul and Carlito to help bring Randy and Christina to the cars.**

**Dave's pants started to vibrate as his phone received a message. **

"**Hey hun, I found Christina with Randy as you might already know, I'm going to catch a ride with Trish and bring Christina back to my hotel room so you can stay with John tonight."**

**Love You.**

"**Hey John, It's getting late, you want me to drive back to the hotel?" Dave questioned. **

"**Yeah man." John said, in a sad voice, as he forced his body up and swapped seats with Dave, as they made there way back to the hotel.**


	21. Chapter 22

**The next morning, Dave woke up to a knock on the door. He got up, put on a t-shirt and a pair of pants and walked over to the door.**

"**Hey Dave." Christina said, looking as if she had just got ton run over by a truck.**

"**Hey gorgeous." Dave said, as he pulled her in for a hug**

"**You okay?" Dave asked.**

"**Besides the hang over, and not having to wake up next to John this morning because he hates me, I'm absolutely perfect." Christina said, as tears started to fall down her face.**

**Dave stepped outside and closed the door behind him.**

"**John don't hate you, he is just really hurt about what went down last night, that's all." Dave assured, wiping the tears away from her face.**

"**Dave, I seriously don't know what happened last night! Missy told me everything that happened and I don't remember doing any of it, and I wasn't drunk cause I only had one glass and the rest was water." Christina said, as she slid down to the floor and buried her head in her knees.**

"**I believe you hun, but right now, I think you and John should talk." Dave said, as he grabbed Christina's arm and pulled her to her feet.**

"**I'll be waiting out here, okay, but go in and talk to John and think that's the best thing to do right now." Dave suggested, as he opened the door for Christina and gave her a little push.**

"**I'll be right here." Dave then closed the door.**

**Christina walked into the room slowly wiping the tears away from her face, but they just came rushing back down as she saw John sleeping.**

**She had no idea what was going on, just then John started to move. Christina backed away to the wall as John rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up on the side of the bed looking out the window.**

**A few minutes later, he got up and turned around seeing Christina standing on the other side of the room, her faced filled with tears. John then remembered what had happened last night.**

"**What are you doing here?" John asked anger.**

**John just stood there looking at her. **

"**I came to talk to you about last night." cried Christina.**

"**Well, you know what, I don't want to talk about it! I don't even want to see you right now! You really hurt me!" he said, grabbing a jumper from the chair beside him and slipping it on.**

**Christina walked over to John and tried to grab his arm, but he just flicked her off and walked around her heading to the bathroom.**

"**JOHN!" Christina screamed.**

"**That wasn't me last night, I had no intentions of doing what I was doing! You know I would never hurt you! You know how much you mean to me! Why would I do something to hurt you?" Christina said, now crying hysterically. Her heart beating fast with every word that came out of her mouth.**

**John turned around and saw Christina dropped to the floor, her faced filled with tears, her eyes red from crying, John didn't want to believe what he saw and what had happened last night, and he hated seeing Christina the way she was right now, but he was hurt, and right now, he just needed to be alone. **

"**Well then Christina, you did hurt me. Maybe you should cut down on your drinking." John said, in a soft voice as he left the room slamming the door behind him.**

"**I DIDN'T DRINK ANYTHING!" Christina screamed out. **

**Dave was leaning on a wall nearby. He saw John walk out of the room looking sad and angry at the same time. "Oh no.." he said to himself, as he opened the door and walked into the room. He looked around the room. His eyes widened when he spotted Christina on the floor bawling her eyes out. "Christina.." he said, as he gently took hold of her arm. She slowly pulled herself up as Dave took her in a hug. "It's okay, everything will work out." he said, stroking her hair. "I hate myself Dave!" she said crying into his chest. "I don't even know what happened last night!" Dave thought for a while. He then took Christina over to Missy's room.**

**When they reached her door, Dave knocked 3 times. "Who is it?" called Missy from her bed. "It's me baby!" replied Dave. Missy's face lite up as she walked over to the door. "Hey.." she began, before seeing Christina. "Oh my god! Come here sweetie!" she cried, pulling her in for a hug. Christina cried and cried. "It'll be okay, I promise!" comforted Missy. "I just don't know what to do anymore. **

**John won't believe a word I say and I'm so confused with all that happened! All I wanna do is die right now!" she cried. Missy gently stroked her hair. "Don't even go there miss! This missunderstanding will work itself out in no time!" she said. "I agree with Missy, everything will work out Christina. Just be patient and go easy on yourself." said Dave. Missy smiled in his direction. He winked back at her. Missy slowly walked Christina over to the bed so she could lie down. She covered her with all the blankets. "Get some sleep hun, we'll be back real soon." she said, as she kissed her on the forehead. Dave walked over and did the same before they walked out. **

**They made there way down to the cafeteria. "I hate seeing her like that Dave, it hurts so much." said Missy. Dave pulled her in for a hug. "Sweetie don't you get your pretty little head worried. I'm sure this whole thing will work out.**

**I know it's hard seeing your best friend like that, I'm facing the same thing but with John." he said. "I know, I swear this thing is gonna drive us all crazy by the time it ends!" she said. Dave let out a little chuckle. They walked into the cafeteria and sat at a table near the window. Missy looked around to see if anyone was around. She spotted John sitting all alone in a far away corner. "Dave look!" she said, pointing in John's direction. Dave turned around and saw John. **

**"We should go talk to him." Missy nodded as they both got out of there seats and made there way over to John's table. "Hey man." said Dave. John looked up. "Hey John." said Missy. He gave them a weak smile and looked back down at the floor. Missy nudged Dave. "Uh, can we sit here?" he asked. "Yeah, sure big man.." replied John weakly. **

**"John listen to me, this is all a big miss understanding! Christina doesn't even know what happened last night. There's got to be a way to explain all of it!" said Missy, about to burst into tears. John felt a tear fall down his left cheek. He quickly wiped it away so that the others wouldn't notice. "I don't know right now." he said. "Did you hear her out buddy?" asked Dave. "Yes I did.. well kind of. **

**But what other explanation is there? She doesn't love me and wants to be with Randy, that's mine!" he replied. "As if John! If you honestly think for one second that Christina doesn't love you and wants to be with Randy, then you're not normal!" snapped Missy. "Whatever!" said John, turning away. "Look Dave, I can't sit here with this imbasill anymore, I'm going over to the arena. I'll see you when you get there." said Missy, as she kissed Dave goodbye and left the cafeteria. "John, I gotta get going. But just think about this, if Christina really did mean what happened yesterday and doesn't love you like you're saying, then would she be in her room sleeping and crying or would she be down**

**here eating and laughing?" said Dave, as he left the cafeteria, leaving John all alone.**

**John just sat there thinking about what Dave had just said, he did make a good point he thought to himself but he shook it off, got his things and made his way over to the arena**


	22. Chapter 23

"**That's so sad, I hope everything works out." Trish said as both her and Missy walked down the arena.**

"**Yeah, I hope it does, I really hate seeing both of them like that." said Missy. **

**Missy and Trish then stopped as they heard someone laughing around the corner. Missy slowly moved her head close to the wall and took a quick look. Her eyes widened as she saw Melina and Maria walk into a small room.**

"**Who is it?" Trish asked.**

"**It's Maria and Melina!" Missy said, as she slowly walked up to the door of the small room.**

"**What are you doing?" whispered Trish.**

"**I know these two had something to do with last night, and I want to know what." Missy whispered.**

"**Last night was the best night ever!" Maria laughed. **

"**Sorry to say this Maria, but I really do think you went over the top, someone could have got ton hurt." Melina said in concern. **

"**No one would have got ton hurt." **

"**What if you put so much in there drinks ha?" Melina said.**

**Trish and Missy looked at each other. **

"**OH MY GOD I knew it!" Missy said, as she was about to walk in and kick some ass, but was held back by Trish. **

"**No don't, not yet we have to play this cool and smart." Trish said, as she let go of Missy.**

"**You're right, well let's go before they see us."**

"**I knew those two had something to do with what happened last night!" Missy said in anger.**

"**I can't believe she put something into their drinks! I remember Maria getting us all drinks, it all fits in." Trish said as she stopped.**

"**What?" Missy questioned.**

"**Well everyone knows Maria is like in love with John, and she couldn't stand seeing them together! She knew Randy had a little crush on Christina so she slipped something into their drinks so she could make a move on John." Trish concluded.**

"**Oh my god you smart cookie, it all makes sense." Missy smiled. "I think we should find Randy, maybe he can help us."**

" **Good idea." Trish said, as they went off to look for Randy.**

"**You know what, there is something seriously wrong with you. Did your mother drop you on your head when you were small?" Melina said, disgusted in what Maria had done. "I can't believe I was ever your friend."**

**Maria just gave Melina an evil glare. "No, my mother didn't drop me on my head."**

"**Whatever, I'm leaving! I don't want any part of this! You're pathetic." Melina said, as she made her way out of the arena.**

"**Good! Go! I don't need you! Soon I'll have John and won't need anyone else!" Maria screamed out.**

**Melina just continued walking, rolling her eyes at Maria's last comment. **

**Christina was still in the hotel room, she just lay there looking at the ceiling, thinking about John, when she was interrupted by her mobile ringing. She rolled over in the bed and grabbed her bag and answered the phone.**

"**Hello..." **

"**Hey hun, guess what, me and Trish just overheard Maria and Melina talking and we heard them say that they slipped something in both you and Randy's drinks last night."**

"**WHAT!" Christina said, as she jumped off the bed.**

"**I'm going to kill those BIT…."**

"**Hun, calm down! We have everything planned out, so get dressed and meet us in the locker room, and please don't do anything stupid, just go straight to the locker room okay?" Missy said.**

"**Okay, Okay, I promise! Bye." Christina said, as she headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.**

**As Missy and Trish turned the corner, they saw Randy heading in their direction.**

"**Randy!" Trish screamed out. Randy lifted his head as the two girls ran up to him.**

"**Oh my god Randy, what happened?" They both questioned, looking at Randy's black eye.**

"**Oh, I just got into a little fight with John." Randy said.**

"**Oh my god, are you okay?" Missy asked rubbing Randy's left arm.**

"**Yeah, thanks to Dave. I don't even remember what happened last night. Dave filled me in, but I still don't remember doing any of that." Randy answered.**

"**Don't worry Randy, we know what happened, but we need your help to proove it." Trish said. Both Missy and Trish filled Randy in on everything.**

"**Snap out of it John and clam down!" Dave said, trying to calm John down.**

"**Alright! I'm okay! You can let go." Dave let John go as they both adjusted themselves.**

**John looked up at Dave and then passed Dave's head to Christina entering the arena, he looked back at Dave, as Dave turned to see Christina. He turned back at John.**

"**John please, just talk to her." **

"**Dave, I'll talk to her in my own time! Please understand that now is not the time." John answered, as he headed in the other direction. **

**Dave turned around and saw Christina standing 10 feet away.**

"**Hey hun." Dave said, as he walked up to Christina, who looked like she was about to cry.**

"**Don't cry please." Dave said, as he grabbed her hand and walked her to the girls locker room, where Christina explained everything Missy had told her on the phone.**

"**I knew something wasn't right." Dave said.**

"**Yeah, well I'm not going to think about it much, I trust Missy when she said she was going to make everything better, but right now I got to get my mind back on track, I have a match with Torrie tonight, do you want to help me train?" Christina said. **

"**Are you serious?" Randy said in shock and in anger. "I can't believe she did that! She should be fined for that, or even better, be sent to a psychiatric hospital." They all laughed.**

"**You got that right." Missy said.**

"**Okay, back to the plan, you want to me to talk to Melina and see if I can get anything out of her?" Randy questioned.**

"**Yep, cause we know Melina has a little crush on you." Trish said.**

"**Really?" Randy laughed.**

"**Oh would you focus." Missy laughed slapping Randy's arm.**

"**Sorry, okay, I'll talk to her." Randy said.**

**They all walked out of the room but stopped as they saw Melina standing right in front of them.**

"**Oh hey Melina." Trish said looking over at Missy.**

"**Okay, let's just get to the point, I'm here to help you, I'm sick and tired of listening to that loony." Melina said.**

**They all looked at eachother in shock. **

"**Okay, how can you help us?" Missy said.**

**Melina waved a tape in front of there faces.**

"**After I had that little outburst with Maria, I went to apologise but only to place a tape recorder in the room so that I could tape everything she said." Melina said, handing the tape over to Missy.**

"**Oh my god Melina! Thank you so much, but why are you helping us?" Trish questioned.**

"**Well, I never hated you guys, and I never wanted to hurt you guys, I just want to be friends, but I thought you guys hated me so that's why I hung around with Maria.. bad mistake." Melina answered as they all giggled at her last comment.**

"**Well, we don't hate you Melina." Missy said hugging her.**

"**Guys, we can save all this hugging for later. I think we should go find John and get him to listen to this." Randy suggested.**

"**Listen to what?" Dave said from behind them.**

"**Oh hey Babe." Missy said with a smile, as she gave him a quick kiss.**

"**Oh would you save that for later." Randy giggled.**

"**Oh yeah, sorry." Missy smiled. "Dave we will explain on the way, but right now, we need to find John, where is Christina?" Missy said.**

"**She has a match up next, she's getting ready." Dave answered.**

"**Oh okay, well for now let's just find John."**

"**Well guys, you have to go on without me, I have a match to get ready for." Randy said.**

"**Oh okay Randy, well we will fill you in after the match, good luck." **


	23. Chapter 24

**John was in his locker room getting ready for his promo, when suddenly two hands covered his eyes.**

"**Guess who." a female voice said.**

"**I'm not in the mood for guessing." John said and he removed the hands from his face and turned around to see Maria.**

"**What the hell are you doing in here Maria?" John said in an angered voice.**

**Maria turned around to see Melina, Missy, Trish and Dave standing by the door.**

"**We all know what you did." Missy said walking right up to her.**

"**What are you guys talking about?" John said in confusion.**

"**Well John, this little cow drugged both Randy and Christina's drinks last night." Missy said pushing Maria back onto the couch and handing the tape to Melina who put it in to the caset player.**

"**I'm sorry for screaming at you Maria, I don't know what I would do without you, I have no other friends." **

"**That's okay Melina, I forgive you, but right now, you can help me pick out something to wear! I'm going to surprise John, seeing that I have got rid of his little girlfriend."**

**John's eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU DRUGGED MY GIRLFRIEND SO YOU COULD GET TO ME?" John screamed into Maria's face.**

"**You are really a sad pathetic person you know that?" John said turning around to the other guys.**

"**Where's Christina?" John asked.**

"**She has a match hun." Missy answered.**

**Before anyone else could say anything, John ran out of the room and made his way to the stage. On his way, he saw Randy and stopped him.**

"**Hey Randy." John shouted.**

**Randy turned around.**

"**Hey."**

"**Look Randy, I am really really sorry for punching you." **

"**John don't worry about it, everything is cool." Randy said as he extended his hand.**

**John looked down, grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a quick hug.**

"**I'll talk to ya later okay? I have to talk to Christina." John said running out to the stage. Before running out, he waited for the match to finish. **

**5 Minutes later, Christina got the three count over Torrie. She celebrated with the fans. She was about to climb out of the ring when the crowd started screaming. She looked up and saw John running down to the ring. **

**John climbed in and hugged her, both their eyes watery. "I am so sorry that I didn't listen to you, I should have known you would never hurt me." **

"**John, that don't matter anymore. I'm just glad that I have you in my arms again. A day without you is like living in hell." Christina said, as a tear fell from her eye.**

**John then looked around at the screaming fans and realised that they were in front of thousands of people. They both laughed.**

**Christina started to make her way over to the ropes.**

"**No, not so fast, I have one more thing to do." John said, as he grabbed a microphone. **

"**New York, let me hear some noise!" John screamed out to the fans.**

**The whole crowd screamed.**

"**Now there is something really special that I want to share with my Chain Gang, but first, I want you to make some noise for this beautiful girl standing beside me!" John screamed, as he went to the top rope and raised the microphone to the crowd.**

"**Christina, I love you with all my heart, I know we have only known each other for 8 months, but I feel I like have known you forever." John then got on one knee. Christina's heart started to race and tears started to fall down her face as she looked around the whole arena, thousands of fans watching. **

"**Having you taken away from me for a whole day felt like forever, and I never want to feel that again, I want to have you for the rest of my life. So Christina, will you do me the honour in spending the rest of your life with me?" John added.**

**Christina feel into John's arms making him fall on his back. She kissed him with tears flowing down her face. "I wouldn't want anything else." she answered. **

**They both smiled as he leaned up and kissed her. **

**"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" the crowd screamed, with some of them crying. They finally got to there feet and started to make there way backstage.**

**As soon as they got backstage, they saw Dave, Missy, Trish, Randy, Melina and many other superstars almost in tears, well all the girl were in tears.**

**Missy ran up to Christina and gave her a big hug, both crying at the same time.**

**Melina tapped Christina on the shoulder. **

"**Congratulations." **

"**Thank-you Melina."**

"**I also just wanted to let you know that I informed the police in what happened and they would like to know if you want to press charges on Maria?" Christina was confused so Missy and Melina quickly filled her in.**

"**Oh my god really?" Christina asked. **

"**You know what, just let her go, I don't care anymore. I have John and I know he loves me and that's all that matters, plus after Vince finds out, I don't think we will be seeing her around here anymore." Christina giggled. **

**Christina grabbed Missy's hand and walked over to the far corner.**

"**Missy, I just want to thank-you for everything." **

"**There is no need to thank me." Missy added.**

"**Yes there is, because none of this would have ever happened if it wasn't for you, you won the competition and if you hadn't I would have never have met John in person and gotten to know him." Christina said, with a lump in her throat, looking over at John who was hugging everyone.**

**Missy started to cry. "I love ya girl, your like my sister and I will always be here for you." cried Missy.**

"**Dave is lucky to have you Missy, and I wish the best for you both." cried Christina.**

"**Okay, enough of this mushy stuff." Missy giggled. **

**Christina giggled. "Yeah okay." They both hugged as Christina walked up to John and hugged him.**

**Missy walked over to Dave and grabbed his hand. Dave looked down and smiled. He leant down and kissed her lips. "I told you everything was going to work out." Dave smiled.**

"**Yeah, you did." Missy said hugging his arm.**

"**I love you Missy, always remember that," Dave said, as they both looked over at John and Christina who were embraced in each others arms kissing.**

Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before   
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it   
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency just remember

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
Just remember

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you...

THE END


End file.
